Princes and Pirate's Love
by Nimarmine
Summary: Hinata kabur dari istana karena dia tidak mau dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Kemudian dia bertemu makhluk aneh yang muncul dari dalam telur. Bajak laut yang menginginkan makhluk itu terus mengejar Hinata. Bagaimana nasib Hinata selanjutnya? / NaruHina forever / AU / EPILOG / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Fict lama yang diedit.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Genre: **Romance/ Adventure

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning: O**ut **o**f **C**haracter, **A**lternative **U**niverse, Typo(**s**), cerita seperti cerita asli tapi ditambah sana-sini.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

Yosh ... douzo!

...

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

PROLOG

.

.

Negara Hi, adalah negara dimana kerajaan-kerajaan besar berkembang. Setiap kerajaan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah Kerajaan Hyuuga-dimana anggota kerajaan memiliki ciri khusus; mata putih keabu-abuan. Kerajaan Hyuuga berkembang dalam bidang perkebunan dan tekstil. Rakyatnya makmur karena memiliki raja yang adil namun tegas. Tidak ada yang berani melawan titah raja karena mereka sangat menghormati rajanya. Tapi seorang pemimpin yang baik bagi rakyatnya belum tentu menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk keluarganya., bukan? Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah. Kumohon jangan paksa aku."

"Jangan melawan Ayah, Hinata. Ini demi kerajaan kita." Hiashi Hyuuga, raja dari kerajaan Hyuuga membujuk putri sulungnya.

"Jadi benar ini demi kerajaan?"

"Mengertilah, Hinata."

"Maaf, Ayah ... aku tidak bisa." Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Istana, tanpa raja Hiashi yang menahannya.

Hinata, seperti putri-putri kerajaan pada umumnya memiliki paras yang rupawan. Sebenarnya dia adalah seorang yang penurut, dan tidak suka membantah ucapan raja sekaligus ayahnya. Tetapi kali ini dia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja keputusan ayahnya-yang berencana menjodohkannya dengan pangeran dari kerajaan di Suna. Alasannya demi kelangsungan kerajaan. Oh, ayolah! Hinata tahu kerajaan sedang tidak dalam masa sulit. Biar pun iya, tidak perlu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ayah tidak bisa menjodohkanku begitu saja dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali."

Hinata bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan pengeran itu. Hinata tahu alasan sebenarnya adalah, ayahnya ingin menggabungkan kekuatan dua kerajaan. Hinata adalah anak pertama, sehingga yang memimpin setelah ayahnya turun tahta adalah dirinya. Tetapi karena dia seorang perempuan, dia harus menikah terlebih dahulu baru bisa memimpin. Dia diharuskan menikah dengan seseorang yang sederajat dengannya. Ya ... sistem kasta. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Hinata sama sekali belum siap. Dia punya prinsip: menikahlah karena saling mencintai. Dan dia tidak akan menarik prinsip itu.

Hinata terus berjalan sampai langkah kakinya membawanya ke desa.

"Eh ... ada apa disana?" Hinata segera mendekati kerumunan tersebut, tapi dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena pandangannya dilindungi oleh tubuh warga desa yang besar-besar. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan dengan salah satu atap rumah warga. Dia segera menaiki tangga tersebut. Setelah sampai atap, dia pun langsung tahu apa penyebabnya.

Orang-orang mengerubuni sebuah telur yang agak besar dengan corak-corak spiral berwarna orange di cangkangnya.

Hinata membatin, "Itu ... telur apa? Terlihat aneh, dan kenapa mereka memperebutkan telur itu?"

Dengan serius Hinata mendengar perdebatan antarwarga, terutama para bajak laut yang menginginkan telur itu.

"Telur itu milikku! Aku yang mengambilnya lebih dulu." Pemuda berambut jingga dan banyak tindikan di wajahnya-yang sepertinya kapten dari bajak laut itu-mengakui kepemilikannya, yang diprotes bajak laut lain.

"Tidak bisa! Kami yang pertama kali menemukannya." Kali ini seseorang dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan memakai kacamata yang bicara.

Perdebatan pun berlanjut. Sampai seseorang misterius yang memakai topeng muncul untuk memberikan usul.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menunggu sampai telur itu menetas. Dan siapa pun yang pertama kali dilihat makhluk dari dalam telur itu, dialah yang akan menjadi pemiliknya. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?

"Ya. Kami setuju." Mereka menjawab mantap.

"Tetapi jangan berbuat curang." Pemuda bertopeng menambahkan.

"Iya..."

Tiba-tiba cangkang telur mulai retak. Mereka yang berdiri di sekitarnya pun menunggu dengan tidak sabar, berharap dirinyalah yang dilihat pertama kali oleh makhluk misterius dari dalam telur itu. Hinata yang ternyata juga penasaran dengan makhluk apa yang mereka perebutkan, tanpa sadar terus maju dan jatuh kebawah, tepat didepan telur tersebut. Sepertinya dia lupa tadi berada di atas atap.

"Ugh ... sakit." Hinata mengusap-usap lututnya yang duluan mendarat di atas tanah. Untung saja rumah penduduk di sani atapnya tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi kemungkinan dia terluka semakin kecil.

Dan telur pun menetas dengan utuh. Memunculkan makhluk lucu berbentuk rubah berwarna orange, dan mempunyai sembilan ekor. Matanya bulat, memandang imut Hinata yang terpana di depannya.

"Kyaa ... lucunya." Hinata memeluk rubah aneh itu dengan antusias. Melupakan fakta bahwa rubah tidak lahir dari dalam telur dan melupakan fakta lain yang sedang menantinya.

"Pii~"

Aduh ... suaranya imut. Lucu juga mendengar rubah bersuara seperti itu.

Hinata asyik mengagumi rubah aneh tapi lucu itu, sampai akhirnya dia merasakan aura yang berbeda.

Benar saja! Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, bajak laut yang tadi memperebutkan rubah dari dalam telur itu kini menatapnya garang. "Kauuu…"

Suara mereka terdengar menggelegar. Hinata merinding. Dia lupa bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang berada di kerumunan bajak laut yang memperebutkan makhluk ini.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia harus kabur, kalau bisa sekarang. Memang harus sekarang. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari celah, dan dia menemukannya.

Hinatapun mengambil ancang-ancang agar mudah lari dari sana.

1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

"Kyaa ... tolong aku." Hinata berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, dengan membawa rubah di pelukannya. Dia masih ingin selamat. Hah, mungkin ini karma karena melawan ayahnya; harus berhadapan dengan bajak laut.

Bajak laut itu mengejarnya. "Woi ... kembalikan kyuubi!"

Oh ... jadi nama rubah aneh ini Kyuubi.

Hinata terus saja berlari tanpa arah. Dia bingung harus lewat mana sedangkan bajak laut masih gencar mengejarnya. Sampai ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Huwaa..."

.

.

.

-TBC-

01 Februari 2011

A/N: fict ini udah lama saya publish. Tapi karena banyak banget kesalahan (karena waktu itu masih awam banget dan sekarang pun juga masih awam) akhirnya saya edit.

Love Shower,

Maru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/ **A**dventure

**Main Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

Dan alur cerita ini memang tidak berbeda jauh dengan cerita asli, karena saya memang bingung apakah harus tetap disamakan atau dibuat berbeda. Namanya juga masih newbie. ._.v Mohon penjelasannya, senpai. :)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yosh ... douzo!**  
**

.

.

.

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

**...**

Sebelumnya:

Hinata berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, dengan membawa rubah di pelukannya. Dia masih ingin selamat. Hah, mungkin ini karma karena melawan ayahnya; harus berhadapan dengan bajak laut.

Bajak laut itu mengejarnya. "Woi ... kembalikan kyuubi!"

Oh ... jadi nama rubah aneh ini Kyuubi.

Hinata terus saja berlari tanpa arah. Dia bingung harus lewat mana sedangkan bajak laut masih gencar mengejarnya. Sampai ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Huwaa..."

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"Lepaskan aku." Hinata memberontak pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menariknya ke sebuah gang kecil.

"Hei, diamlah. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau bukan salah satu dari bajak laut yang mengejarku itu?"

Orang-pemuda itu terlihat menghela nafas lelah. "Dasar, gadis ini."

Pemuda tersebut terlihat ingin menjelaskan, tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Pemuda itu menarik Hinata agar bersembunyi lebih dalam.

"Dimana perempuan tadi?"

"Kulihat tadi dia masuk ke gang sana."

"Ayo kita lihat."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"_Cih_, sial." Pemuda itu menggerutu.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang diamlah."

"Tapi kau juga-mmmmph..." Hinata tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan si pemuda.

"Ini hanya sementara. Dengan ini kau tidak akan terus mengoceh."

Bajak laut tadi telah memasuki lorong yang diduga tempat Hinata berada. Tapi mereka tidak melihat siapa pun. Akhirnya mereka pergi dan mencari di tempat lain.

Hinata dan pemuda tadi bernapas lega. Mereka segera keluar dari persembunyian, yaitu di balik tempat sampah. "Syukurlah."

"Hah... Hah... Apa kau berniat membunuhku? Aku hampir kehabisan nafas."

Mulut Hinata dibekap, dan mereka bersembunyi di tempat sampah. Oh, Tuhan. Jika sedikit lebih lama saja mereka di sana, Hinata yakin dia tidak akan bernafas lagi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah-lagi. "Sudah kubilang kau harus diam. Karena kau terus-terusan bicara, makanya aku tutup mulutmu. Itu lebih baik daripada aku-" Pemuda tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menyeringai misterius.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku-ah, sudahlah. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya pada gadis bodoh sepertimu."

"K-kau..." Hinata geram mendengar ucapan pemuda-yang mengatakan dirinya bodoh-itu. Hei, dia pintar. Dia bahkan lulus lebih cepat ketika dulu sekolah di kerajaannya, bersama anak bangsawan lain. Dan rasanya dia jadi ingin menonjok, memukul, menendang, dan hal mengerikan lainnya kepada pemuda itu.

Tapi Hinata urungkan karena setelah menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas, dia jadi sedikit terpesona.

Lihat saja mata pemuda itu, indah. Biru sewarna batu sapphire dan tajam. Turun ke hidungnya, mancung. Bibirnya, tipis dan kissable. Rahangnya tegas. Naik lagi ke rambutnya, pirang, berantakan tapi tetap terlihat keren. Menatap wajahnya lagi, ada tanda berupa tiga buah garis di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna tan. Dan lihat dadanya, bidang dan berotot. Tubuhnya juga tinggi. Wajah Hinata memanas ketika menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Hei ... nona. Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan begitu. Kau seperti menelanjangiku saja."

Hinata merasa wajahnya semakin panas, antara malu dan kesal. "A-aku tidak memandangmu."

"Tidak masalah jika kau memang memandangku. Semua wanita yang melihatku juga selalu begitu."

Pemuda ini semakin menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Akan lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Pemuda itu memutar matanya bosan. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar cerewet. "Aku Naruto. Kau siapa?"

"Hinata."

Mengabaikan sifat tidak bersahabat dari Hinata, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal, Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mau tak mau Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga dia berhutangbudi pada pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Naruto?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat, dan kemudian melihat seorang gadis manis yang sedang dalam kesulitan. Jadi aku menolongnya." Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata _blushing_.

Mengabaikan rasa gugupnya, Hinata bertanya. "A-apa kau juga salah satu dari bajak laut itu?"

"_Well_ ... Aku juga bajak laut, tetapi aku berbeda dari mereka."

"Semua bajak laut sama saja."

"_Hei_, aku berbeda. Tidak ada bajak laut setampan aku."

Ugh! Hinata menyesal karena sempat terpesona pada pemuda pirang ini.

"Lagian tidak mungkin aku mempunyai kawanan bodoh seperti mereka." Lanjutnya.

Hinata memutar matanya. "Terserah kau saja. Sekarang aku ingin keluar dari sini."

Hinata hendak berjalan keluar, tetapi sebuah tangan besar menahannya. "Sabar dulu, nona. Di luar sana masih ada mereka yang mengincar Kyuubi juga dirimu yang telah mendapatkan Kyuubi. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku karena aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku juga akan menolongmu. Ya ... dengan kata lain kita bekerja sama. Tapi jika kau ingin mengantarkan nyawa, ya silahkan saja."

Oh, iya. Dia hampir melupakan Kyuubi yang kini tidur di pelukannya. Pantas saja rubah itu diam-diam saja dari tadi.

"_Hah_ ... Aku tidak peduli." Hinata mengabaikan Naruto dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Baru keluar dari gang, dia terkejut karena bajak laut itu masih di sana.

"_Huwa_, Naruto ... tolong aku."

Naruto menyeringai. Dasar gadis keras kepala, pikirnya. Dia pun pergi menyusul Hinata. "Saatnya beraksi."

.

.

"Ayolah, nona manis. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Iya ... Kami hanya ingin kau dan Kyuubi ikut bersama kami."

Hinata melangkah mundur. Dia tidak ingin ikut bersama bajak laut jahat itu. Lebih baik dia memilih pergi dengan Naruto. Sekarang dia menyesal kenapa menolak penawaran pemuda-yang sempat dianggapnya-tampan itu. "Tidak akan pernah."

"Berani juga kau, dasar gadis sombong." Bajak laut tersebut mulai marah. Mereka maju untuk menyerang Hinata.

Hinata hanya menutup matanya ketakutan. Tapi beberapa lama dia menunggu, dia tidak merasakan apa pun. Dia kemudian membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dan yang dia lihat adalah, pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah berdiri di depan, melindunginya. "Naruto?"

"Minggir kau, Naruto."

"Sabar tuan-tuan. Jangan terlalu kasar pada seorang gadis."

"Jangan ikut campur. Kyuubi dan gadis itu milik kami. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menginginkannya?"

"Heh ... Itu sudah pasti '_kan_?"

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah berurusan dengan kami."

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian yang akan menyesal."

"Dasar bocah sialan. Terima ini!" Bajak laut itu pun langsung menyerang Naruto tapi dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar. Mereka tidak menyerah, mereka terus menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Hebatnya, Naruto berhasil menghadang dan berbalik menyerang mereka. Hinata yang melihat dari belakang hanya menatap takut, juga kagum.

"Di-dia kuat."

Hanya dalam waktu lima menit, mereka semua sudah tekapar tak berdaya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Perlu seratus tahun lagi untuk kalian agar bisa mengalahkanku." Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Hinata, menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke dermaga dimana kapalnya berlabuh. Hinata sempat protes, tapi kemudian menyerah ketika itu sia-sia.

Sesampainya di dermaga, Naruto langsung disambut hangat oleh awak kapalnya.

"_Wah_ ... kapten Naruto sudah pulang."

"Kapten mendapatkan Kyuubi, ya?"

"_Wow .._. Siapa gadis manis yang bersama kapten?"

Naruto menyengir. Tidak ada lagi seringai menyebalkan itu, yang ada hanya senyum ceria dan hangat. Satu sisi Naruto yang baru Hinata tahu jika dia bersama awak kapalnya.

"Iruka-_san_, siapkan kapal. Kita akan segera berangkat mencari harta karun." Perintah Naruto.

Dengan segera dilaksanakan Iruka dan disertai sorakan semangat para awak kapal.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mereka semua baik, kau tak perlu takut."

"Aku tahu."

"Hei, kau bahkan mencurigaiku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Kenapa dengan mereka tidak? Ini sama sekali tidak adil."

"Tampangmu itu seperti tampang penjahat, Naruto."

"Ugh, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat denganmu. Dan sekarang, kita akan berpetualang mencari harta karun."

Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Entah mengapa kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin pandangannya terhadap Naruto sudah sedikit berubah. Lagipula dia juga ingin kabur dari istana. Apa salahnya jika dia pergi untuk menenangkan diri. "Iya."

Sepertinya ini juga akan menyenangkan.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Huweee..."

"Hinata ... kau mabuk laut, ya?"

Ralat. Ini akan merepotkan.

-TBC-

Balasan Review :

**ZephyrAmfoter**: hehe.. saya pikir juga lucu. Bayangin aja seekor rubah muncul dari telur. Ahah.. sejak kapan rubah bertelur? Betul juga sih, Hinata repot nih. Sebenarnya kyuubi mengikuti siapapun yang pertama dilihatnya, kira-kira seperti serangga yang dicari team 8 dan naruto dulu. Jadi biar bajak laut mengambil kyuubi pun, mereka ga akan bisa menggunakannya. Yups, naruto bajak laut. Makasih ya Zephyr-san selalu meripiu fict saya. Ditunggu lagi ripiunya. :D

**Tori Piya males LoGin**: haaa.. itu diaaa. Hehe. Makasih udah mau beri tau saya judulnya dan makasih udah ripiu..^^

**Ans Micky Namikaze**: hehe. Makasih udah fave fict saya.^^ ni dah updet. Ripiu lagi ya :D

**Zoroute**: makasih ^^. Dah apdet nih.

**Indi**: hehe makasih. Saya akan berusaha untuk mengurangi kesalahannya. Ni lanjutannya.^^

**Mijami**: nggak kok. Kyuubinya bukan naruto.^^ makasih dah ripiu..

**KATROK**: ni dah apdet :D

**Yume Shinkou**: hehe makasih dah ripiu dan fave. Ripiu lagi ya :D

**Matsumoto Rika**: makasih..makasih.. dah apdet nih.

06 Februari 2011

Love shower,

Maru


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/ **A**dventure

**Main Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

**...**

Sebelumnya:

"Iruka-_san_, siapkan kapal. Kita akan segera berangkat mencari harta karun." Perintah Naruto.

Dengan segera dilaksanakan Iruka dan disertai sorakan semangat para awak kapal.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mereka semua baik, kau tak perlu takut."

"Aku tahu."

"Hei, kau bahkan mencurigaiku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu. Kenapa dengan mereka tidak? Ini sama sekali tidak adil."

"Tampangmu itu seperti tampang penjahat, Naruto."

"Ugh, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat denganmu. Dan sekarang, kita akan berpetualang mencari harta karun."

Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Entah mengapa kali ini Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Mungkin pandangannya terhadap Naruto sudah sedikit berubah. Lagipula dia juga ingin kabur dari istana. Apa salahnya jika dia pergi untuk menenangkan diri. "Iya."

Sepertinya ini juga akan menyenangkan.

~Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Huweee..."

"Hinata ... kau mabuk laut, ya?"

Ralat. Ini akan merepotkan.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

"Mmmh..." Gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Sesekali dia menguap kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan kiri untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis tidur. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih, dia dengan seksama memperhatikan sekitar tempatnya. Ini tidak seperti kamarnya. Dinding tempatnya sekarang berada terbuat dari kayu, lantainya juga. Sedangkan kamarnya kebanyakan dari beton atau keramik.  
Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sampai akhirnya dia baru sadar kalau sekarang berada di kapal bajak laut. "Ternyata bukan mimpi."

Hinata melihat Kyuubi yang juga baru bangun disampingnya. Setelah itu, Hinata bersama Kyuubi digendongannya langsung menuju pintu dan keluar untuk melihat keadaan diluar sana. Rupanya para awak kapal sudah bangun dan sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" suara bariton itu mengagetkan Hinata dan membuatnya menoleh ke samping, melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Oh kau, Naruto."

"Jika kau ingin sarapan, kau bisa pergi ke dapur sebelah sana. Kau bisa memintanya pada Teuchi-_jisan_."

Hinata melihat arah yang disebut Naruto tadi kemudian segera pergi ke sana dengan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya.

Selama sarapan, Teuchi-_jisan_ banyak menceritakan tentang Naruto, awak kapal juga tentang perjalanan mereka selama ini. Dan Teuchi-_jisan_ juga menceritakan kenapa para bajak laut mengincar Kyuubi.

Katanya, Kyuubi adalah petunjuk untuk menemukan dimana harta karun berada. Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan harta karun hanya dengan instingnya. Dan dia hanya akan menjadi petunjuk untuk orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Hinata jadi ingat pertama kali dia bertatapan dengan Kyuubi. Makanya bajak laut itu mengincarnya dan Kyuubi.

Ketika sedang asyik mendengarkan cerita Teuchi-_jisan_, tiba-tiba mereka merasa kapal bergoyang, disusul suara keributan di luar sana. Mereka langsung keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat gerombolan bajak laut yang ditemui di desa waktu itu, kini telah berada diatas kapal. Ternyata mereka mengejar Hinata dan Kyuubi sampai sini.

Teuchi-_jisan_ langsung bergabung dengan awak lain sementara Hinata berdiri mematung di depan pintu dapur. Kyuubi dipelukan Hinata juga bergetar ketakutan.

"_Hei_, Naruto. Cepat serahkan gadis itu dan Kyuubi jika kau tidak ingin kapal ini hancur."

"Kalian membuatku geli. Lakukan itu jika kalian bisa."

"Dasar sombong. Mati kau!"

Dan pertarunganpun dimulai. Semua awak kapal turun tangan dalam hal ini. Suara-suara dencingan akibat beradunya mata pedang menjadi latar belakang pertarungan mereka. Naruto bisa saja mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap. Tapi karena matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari mereka, membuat Naruto jadi sedikit lengah. Ini menjadi kesempatan bagi musuh untuk menyerang Naruto. Akibatnya, lengan Naruto sedikit tergores oleh pedang musuh, tapi dengan cepat dia membalik keadaan. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan musuh tersebut, Naruto langsung mendatangi Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam."

"Tidak mau. Aku juga ingin membantu kalian."

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa."

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Dan-ah ... Naruto, di belakangmu." Naruto segera menoleh kebelakang dan langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kearah lawan. Seketika orang yang ingin menyerangnya tadi terkapar tak berdaya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Apa kau bisa menggunakan pedang?"

"_Eh_ ... aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Ambillah." Mengabaikan Hinata yang katanya tidak pernah bermain pedang, Naruto langsung menyerahkan sebuah pedang pada Hinata. "Tapi..."

"Pakai saja. Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang."

"Ah, iya." Hinata sedikit blushing mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Pii..."

"Iya. Kau juga boleh membantu."

Kemudian datang lagi tiga orang musuh. Naruto menangani salah satunya dan Hinata yang satunya lagi. Kyuubi juga melawan salah satu dari mereka. Selain bisa merasakan keberadaan harta karun, ternyata Kyuubijuga bisa bertarung. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?

Naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan lawannya, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Dia kesulitan dalam menggerakkan pedang tersebut dan akhirnya dia sedikit terpojok. Pedang Hinata juga terlempar jauh karena serangan musuh tadi. Saat pedang lawan mengarah pada Hinata, dia hanya bisa menutup matanya.  
Naruto yang melihat keadaan Hinata langsung berlari kearahnya. "Hinataaa ... awaaaas."

Jleb.

Bunyi tusukan pedang terdengar di telinga Hinata. Tapi itu bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Tepat saat itu juga dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya.  
Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Dia melihat darah segar mengalir dari bahu kanan Naruto. Sedangkan musuh mereka tadi telah dikalahkan oleh Iruka-_san_. "Kapten Naruto! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Padahal wajah Naruto jelas menahan kesakitan. Naruto tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

"Dasar bodoh." Hinata memukul dada Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya dan kemudian memeluk Naruto diiringi isakan tangis dari bibirnya.

Hinata kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya menolong mereka, dia malah menyusahkan bahkan menyebabkan Naruto terluka. Naruto hanya membelai rambut Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Dan Kyuubi hanya berdiri di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Kapten! Semua musuh telah dilumpuhkan. Mereka semua sudah kembali ke kapalnya." Lapor Teuchi-_jisan_.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah berjuang keras. Segera masuk ke dalam dan obati luka kalian."

"Kapten juga harus mengobati luka kapten."

"Iya, aku juga akan mengobati lukaku." Naruto tahu dia tak akan menang jika berdebat dengan Iruka-_san_. Jadi lebih baik dia menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang telah dianggapnya ayah itu. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu."

Awak kapal langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata bertiga dengan Kyuubi. Hinata terlihat sangat lelah. Wajar saja, sepertinya dia baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Hinata, ayo kita masuk. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

"Um.." Hinata mengangguk lemah. Mereka bertigapun segera masuk menyusul yang lain.

.

.

-TBC-

A/N: ini pendek. :D

Balasan review :

**KOPLAK**: nih dah lanjut :D

**Ans Micky Namikaze**: hehe. Dah apdet nih. Makasih dah ripiu

**Zoroute**: hehe.. benar. Jika hinata ga mau, narutonya buat kita aja. Ayo kita lomba memperebutkan naruto… *tereak gaje*

**Yume Shinkou**: hehe. Ga pa-pa kok manggil pake Nimar. maaf, saya ga pandai bikin pertarungan. , tapi semoga chappie ini memuaskan. ^^v

**ZephyrAmfoter**: um.. Naruto hanya jago bela diri dan main pedang. Dia ga pernah makan buah setan. :D Hm.. selamat membaca. Semoga chappie ini memuaskan.

**Namikaze HyuuZu**: ni lanjutannya. Hehe makasih dah apdet.

**Matsumoto Rika**: hehe.. makasih. Maaf apdetnya lama.

14 Februari 2011

Love shower,

Maru

Salam damai NHL ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/ **A**dventure

**Main Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Slight** Shikamaru **x** Temari

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, setiap chapter relatif pendek, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yosh ... douzo!**  
**

.

**.**

**.**

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

Sebelumnya:

"Hinataaa ... awaaaas."

Jleb.

Bunyi tusukan pedang terdengar di telinga Hinata. Tapi itu bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Tepat saat itu juga dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya.  
Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Dia melihat darah segar mengalir dari bahu kanan Naruto. Sedangkan musuh mereka tadi telah dikalahkan oleh Iruka-_san_. "Kapten Naruto! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Padahal wajah Naruto jelas menahan kesakitan. Naruto tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

"Dasar bodoh."

Hinata memukul dada Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya dan kemudian memeluk Naruto diiringi isakan tangis dari bibirnya.

Hinata kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya menolong mereka, dia malah menyusahkan bahkan menyebabkan Naruto terluka. Naruto hanya membelai rambut Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Dan Kyuubi hanya berdiri di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Kapten! Semua musuh telah dilumpuhkan. Mereka semua sudah kembali ke kapalnya." Lapor Teuchi-_jisan_.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah berjuang keras. Segera masuk ke dalam dan obati luka kalian."

"Kapten juga harus mengobati luka kapten."

"Iya, aku juga akan mengobati lukaku." Naruto tahu dia tak akan menang jika berdebat dengan Iruka-_san_. Jadi lebih baik dia menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang telah dianggapnya ayah itu. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu."

Awak kapal langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata bertiga dengan Kyuubi. Hinata terlihat sangat lelah. Wajar saja, sepertinya dia baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Hinata, ayo kita masuk. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

"Um.." Hinata mengangguk lemah. Mereka bertigapun segera masuk menyusul yang lain.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dimana Hinata berada. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan munculah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan beberapa obat. Tidak ada yang mempersilahkannya masuk sebenarnya, tapi dia masuk juga.

Orang itu-Naruto-menghampiri tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata masih tidur pulas bersama Kyuubi. Naruto memperhatikan wajah damai itu, dan dia pun tersenyum tipis. "Cantik."

Saat itu juga, Hinata bergerak dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ketika kesadarannya benar-benar telah kembali, Hinata agak terkejut melihat Naruto ada di ruangannya. Dia malu karena Naruto melihat wajah tidurnya dan keadaannya yang sekarang agak berantakan.

"Na-Naruto. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hinata langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut karena dia hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis-yang diberi Naruto tadi malam. Naruto dapat dari mana, dia tidak bertanya.

Naruto agak salah tingkah. "Itu ... aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan dan obatan untukmu. Aku letakkan disini, ya!" nampan yang dari tadi dipegang Naruto, diletakkannya diatas meja dekat tempat tidur Hinata.

"_Ah_, iya. Terima kasih." Kemudian Hinata ingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu sendiri, Naruto?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata langsung menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat dan menyingkap bajunya. Berani juga, dia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat lukamu." Hinata terus berusaha untuk melihat luka Naruto. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat tubuh Naruto. Luka-luka akibat pertempuran terlihat jelas di kulit tannya. Dan satu goresan lebar melintang di bagian punggungnya.

"Lihat! Luka kemarin hanya sekecil ini. Tidak berarti apa-apa." Naruto menunjuk luka dibahu kanannya.

Entah sejak kapan, air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Hinata. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya didada bidang tersebut. Hinata merasa kagum, terharu, sedih, kaget, semua bercampur aduk. Dia menganggap Naruto sangat hebat. Sudah banyak kejadian yang dia alami selama ini. Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk merasa kaget. Tapi akhirnya dia mebelai punggung yang sedikit bergetar itu. "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Ini sudah biasa untukku."

Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai tenang. "Um..."

Kresek. Kresek.

"Siapa diluar?" Naruto melemparkan belatinya ke arah pintu.

Gubrak.

Awak-awak kapal yang dari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik pintu jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

Naruto menatap garang awak kapalnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Eh, kami hanya-wah ... apa dia sudah menjadi milikmu, kapten?" Iruka-_san_ yang melihat keadaan Naruto bertelanjang dada serta Hinata berada dipelukannya bertanya mesum.

Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang terus menyadari bahwa mereka masih berpelukan dan segera melepaskan diri.

Naruto dan Hinata merona. "Ti-tidak. Kami hanya-ah, sudahlah. Cepat keluar dan kerjakan kembali tugas kalian."

"Hahahaha..." Awak kapal tertawa girang karena telah berhasil menggoda kapten mereka, membuat Kyuubi yang masih tidur jadi terbangun.

"Dasar mereka itu. Oh iya, Hinata. Habiskan sarapanmu dan jangan lupa minum obatnya."

"Iya, terima kasih."

"_Hm_ ... aku keluar dulu." Naruto setelah mengambil bajunya langsung berjalan keluar. Hinata hanya memperhatikan punggung Naruto sampai pintu tertutup.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi. Ayo kita makan."

"Pii~" Kyuubi berseru girang.

Malam haripun tiba. Awak-awak kapal saling berkumpul untuk berbagi cerita. Hinata juga bergabung di antara mereka. Dia duduk disebelah Naruto dengan memangku Kyuubi.

Suara tawa mengiringi cerita-cerita mereka. Kali ini giliran Teuchi-_jisan_ yang bercerita dan merupakan bencana bagi Naruto. Pasalnya, Teuchi-_jisan_ sering kali menceritakan kisah horror.

"Suatu malam disebuah jalan dekat hutan." Teuchi-_jisan_ memulai ceritanya. Kegelapan dengan suara gagak menjadi latar belakangnya. "Ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan sendirian. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara perempuan menangis." lanjutnya. Yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama sedangkan Naruto sudah gemetaran.

"Kemudian, dia mencari asal suara itu. Dia melihat seorang gadis duduk ditepi jalan sambil menutup wajahnya." Teuchi-_jisan_ bercerita sambil mengelilingi awak kapal lainnya.

"Pemuda itu pun langsung mendatangi gadis itu. Diapun bertanya, kenapa menangis? Gadis itu pun melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya." kali ini Teuchi-_jisan_ menghampiri Naruto. Inilah bagian klimaksnya. Naruto semakin gemetar sedangkan yang lain tegang menunggu reaksi Naruto.

"Ketika pemuda itu melihat wajah sang gadis, dia kaget karena wajah tersebut penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari matanya. 'Huhuhu... Wajahku.. . Tolong.' kata perempuan itu sambil menangkap tangan si pemuda dan-"

"Huwaa..." Naruto berteriak histeris dan seketika itu juga memeluk seseorang yang berada paling dekat dengannya-Hinata.

"Eh..." Hinata kaget plus blushing mendapati Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Awak kapal hanya tersenyum jahil melihat mereka. Ada juga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena reaksi Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Ah ... maaf." Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya ketika sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Haha, Kapten Naruto memang begitu. Dia memang pemberani dengan hal seperti petarungan atau hal nyata lainnya tetapi takut pada hal gaib."

"Iruka-_san_. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Dan acara berbagi cerita pun diganti dengan kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Iruka-_san_.

"Hihi..." Hinata hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah mereka. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang pemberani takut dengan 'Hantu'. Bahkan Hinata sempat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran.

Tapi satu hal yang Hinata tahu. Dia bersyukur karena berada diantara mereka. Semua awak ramah dan baik padanya. Dia juga senang bertemu Naruto. Entah kenapa dia jadi dberdebar jika berada disisi Naruto.

Saat melihat Naruto tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini, Hinata jadi ikutan tertawa. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan si kepala durian itu.

"Pii..."

Sepertinya Kyuubi juga senang disini. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto dan Hinata bertemu. Naruto tersenyum dan sukses membuat Hinata merona.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur agar besok tidak kelelahan.

Keesokan harinya...

"Teuchi-_jisan_. Apa persediaan makan kita masih ada?"

"Untuk beras kita masih punya, tapi bahan lainnya sudah menipis."

"Kalau begitu, kita singgah ke pulau terdekat."

"Berarti kita akan mampir ke Suna?" Iruka-_san_-yang berada di antara mereka terlihat ragu menyampaikannya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Ya. Kita akan ke Suna."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah ... baiklah."

Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menatap mereka bingung.

"Kenapa Naruto terlihat sedih ketika ingin ke Suna?" Hinata membatin.

Iruka-san yang mengerti, berbisik. "Nanti akan kuceritakan."

"Eh?"

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu."

"Iya."

Dan kapal pun segera berlayar menuju Suna.

-TBC-

Balasan review :

**Ans Micky Namikaze**: ah.. makasih. semoga di chap ini romancenya keliatan. Hehe. Makasih atas koreksinya. Saya emang bingung menulis kata-kata. Akhirnya jadi –errr- begitulah. Hehe ripiu lagi ya… :D

**Matsumoto Rika**: hehe.. syukurlah cerita ini jadi seru. Terima kasih atas doanya. :D dah apdet nih.^^

**KATROK**: ni dah lanjut :D makasih dah ripiu ^^

**ZephyrAmfoter**: hm.. maaf. Kaya'nya kali ini juga singkat deh. 0.0 Um… Makasih dukungannya. :D

**Yume Shinkou**: hehe ga pa-pa.. Um,, saya akan usahain di chap depan akan munculin request-annya. Makasih dah ripiu ^^

**Rurippe no Kimi**: hehe.. kaya'nya saya belum pantes deh di panggil senpai. :D Rippe dah mau baca dan ripiu aja saya dah senang.^^ dan makasih dah di fave. Iya, saya kelas 3 SMA. :D

**NaHi's Lover**: ah.. makasih. Ni dah apdet. Hehe makasih ripiunya :D

**Tanigawa Rizumi-chan**: hehe.. makasih. Ni lanjutannya :D

21 Februari 2011

Love shower,

Maru

Salam damai NHL ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/ **A**dventure

**Main Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yosh ... douzo!**  
**

.

**.**

**.**

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

Sebelumnya:

Keesokan harinya...

"Teuchi-_jisan_. Apa persediaan makan kita masih ada?"

"Untuk beras kita masih punya, tapi bahan lainnya sudah menipis."

"Kalau begitu, kita singgah ke pulau terdekat."

"Berarti kita akan mampir ke Suna?" Iruka-_san_-yang berada di antara mereka terlihat ragu menyampaikannya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Ya. Kita akan ke Suna."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah ... baiklah."

Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menatap mereka bingung.

"Kenapa Naruto terlihat sedih ketika ingin ke Suna?" Hinata membatin.

Iruka-san yang mengerti, berbisik. "Nanti akan kuceritakan."

"Eh?"

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu."

"Iya."

Dan kapal pun segera berlayar menuju Suna.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

Dermaga Suna sudah ada di depan mata. Kapal-kapal besar maupun kecil berjejer rapi disana. Entah itu kapal bajak laut lain, kapal nelayan atau pun kapal milik pribadi. Di sebelah kanan dermaga terdapat hamparan gurun pasir yang sangat luas. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya pasir dan pasir yang bisa dilihat. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri dermaga, terdapat sebuah desa kecil serta pasar yang selalu ramai. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah istana yang sangat megah berdiri dikelilingi beberapa bangunan yang tak kalah besarnya. Di sanalah pusat dari Suna tersebut. Sistem pemerintahan di daerah Suna berupa kerajaan, sama seperti daerah lain. Kadang-kadang raja dari kerajaan tetangga datang berkunjung hanya sekedar untuk membahas kerjasama sampai acara jodoh-menjodoh.

Kapal Naruto pun sudah merapat ke dermaga. Beberapa awak kapal segera turun untuk membeli perlengkapan kapal. Begitu juga dengan Iruka-s_an_. Dia bertugas untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah hampir menipis. Hinata dan Kyuubi ikut bersamanya. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi karena mereka tetap bersikeras, apa boleh buat. Naruto juga mengijinkan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, dia tetap berada di kapal. Para awak kapal sudah mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak berjalan-jalan seperti biasanya. Hinata yang memang sudah penasaran dari kemarin, langsung mengajak Iruka-san bergegas meninggalkan kapal.

.

.

"Jadi, begini ceritanya." Setelah merasa sudah agak cukup jauh, Iruka-_san_ memulai ceritanya sambil berjalan. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya-" Iruka-_san_ memberi sedikit jeda. "-Kapten Naruto adalah seorang pangeran."

"Eh?"

"Dia adalah putra kedua dari Namikaze Minato bersama Namikaze Kushina, raja dari Kerajaan Suna ini."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, Iruka-_san_ menambahkan. "Dia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Deidara dan adik perempuan bernama Temari. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua saudaranya itu."

Hinata masih mendengarkan dengan baik begitupun Kyuubi.

"Tapi kakaknya-Deidara, merasa iri padanya. Karena kapten Naruto anak yang ceria dan sangat akrab dengan semua orang sehingga dia disayang oleh mereka."

"..."

"Suatu hari, kira-kira saat Deidara-sama berumur 7 tahun sedangkan Kapten Naruto berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu ada seekor burung yang sedang terluka, Kapten melihat itu. Kapten yang notabenenya baik hati, merasa kasihan dan ingin merawat burung itu hingga sembuh. Kemudian dia membawa burung itu ke dalam istana, mengobatinya dan memberikan sebuah kandang untuk burung kecil itu dan menyimpannya di kebun istana. Kapten bermain dengan burung itu seharian. Tapi ketika hari sudah malam, Kapten segera masuk dan berjanji akan mengunjungi burung itu kembali besok. Keesokan harinya..."

Karena merasa Iruka-_san_ tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, Hinata kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Iruka-_san_ menghela nafas pelan. "Saat Kapten Naruto mengunjungi burung itu lagi, dia sudah mati. Sebuah belati menancap di tubuhnya. Kapten tahu milik siapa belati itu. Dari situlah Kapten mengerti betapa bencinya Deidara-sama padanya. Sebelumnya kapten sudah mengira, tapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dan sejak saat itu, Kapten Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istana. Aku sudah melarangnya karena Kapten masih terlalu kecil untuk berkelana. Tapi Kapten Naruto tetap bersikeras. Dia mengatakan bahwa untuk apa tinggal di Istana jika kakaknya sendiri membencinya. Melihat matanya yang penuh dengan semangat, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya dan dia sangat senang akan hal itu."

Iruka-_san_ mengambil napas pendek kemudian menghembuskannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Pada malam harinya, kami berdua menyelinap keluar istana dengan berbekal beberapa helai pakaian dan makanan sebanyak yang bisa kami bawa. Aku membeli sebuah kapal kecil dari kenalanku dan petualangan pun dimulai. Untuk melindungi diri Kapten Naruto, aku mengajarinya ilmu bela diri dan berlatih pedang. Karena keseriusannya dalam berlatih, dia menjadi sangat hebat seperti sekarang ini. Selama itu kami selalu singgah dari desa ke desa untuk menambah pengalaman. Saat umur 12 tahun, Kapten memutuskan untuk menjadi bajak laut. Kami mendapatkan awak kapal karena Kapten sangat baik pada semua orang, sehingga beberapa dari mereka ingin ikut bersamanya. Selama 5 tahun menjadi bajak laut, kami terus mencari harta karun juga mengincar Kyuubi untuk menemukan pulau harta karun yang tiada duanya. Dan akhirnya kami mendapatkannya bersama denganmu."

"Kenapa Iruka-_san_ mengetahui semua tentang Naruto?"

"Karena aku yang mengurus Naruto dari dia masih bayi. Aku berhutang budi pada orangtuanya karena telah merawatku sejak kecil. Padahal mereka hanya menemukanku tergeletak di tepi jalan. Mereka menerimaku apa adanya."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ... apa kalian tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Suna?"

"Kami pernah sekali kembali ke sini, tapi itu pun tanpa pengetahuan orang lain."

"Apakah orang dari istana tidak mencari kalian?"

"Sepertinya pernah. Tapi karena kami tidak menetap, akhirnya mereka tidak pernah menemukan kami. Satu lagi, raja tidak tau kalau Kapten Naruto menjadi bajak laut. Orang-orang juga tidak mengetahui kalau bajak laut yang selama ini mereka kenal adalah seorang putra mahkota kerajaan Suna. Itu disebabkan karena Kapten Naruto mengganti namanya. Sebenarnya nama asli kapten Naruto adalah Namikaze Naru."

Hinata mulai paham tentang kehidupan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto kecil sudah melewati kejadian menyedihkan begitu.

"Eh. Kita sudah sampai di pasarnya. Hinata-_san_ tunggu di sini. Aku ingin membeli sayur-sayuran di situ dulu."

"Iya." Hinata asyik melihat daerah sekitar tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan orang tersebut terulur dan langsung membekap Hinata. "Hmmphhh."

"Pii~" Hinata mendengar samar-samar suara Kyuubi yang memberontak dan seketika itu juga kesadarannya menghilang.

"Hinata-_san_ ... aku sudah-lho! Hinata-_san_? Kamu di mana?"  
.

.

"Mmmh..."

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Saat matanya benar-benar terbuka, dia melihat sekeliling yang terasa asing baginya.

"Dimana aku?" Hinata coba mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru dia alami.

"Tadi aku pergi bersama Iruka-_san_ kepasar. Kemudian aku menunggu Iruka-_san_ yang sedang membeli sayuran dan saat itu juga ada seseorang yang membiusku." Hinata bergumam sendiri.

"Pii..."

"Ah, Kyuubi. Syukurlah kau juga ada di sini. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian. Tapi, kita dimana?"

Krek.

Bunyi pintu terbuka -menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk-membuat Hinata dan Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.  
Terdapat seorang pria berambut pirang berponi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan rambutnya diikat setengah masuk dengan seringai menakutkan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata-chan?"

"Si-siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku?" tunjuk laki-laki itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku adalah calon tunanganmu yang kau tinggal kabur. Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau adalah Hinata, itu dari fotomu."

Seringai itu lagi. Hinata benci melihatnya.

"Terus apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambilmu kembali, Hinata-hime."

"_Cih_. Aku tak sudi."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, kau tak bisa lari dari sini. Karena kapal ini akan segera berangkat. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke tempatmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku. Keluarkan aku dari sini."

Laki-laki itu menghiraukan Hinata. Dia malah berlalu pergi kemudian mengunci kamar Hinata."

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata terlihat bingung. "Naruto..."

.

.

"Iruka-_san_ dan Hinata kenapa lama sekali?"

Teuchi-_jisan_ yang pusing melihat Naruto mondar-mandir terus akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sabarlah, Kapten. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan kembali."

"KAPTEN!"

"Tuh '_kan_. Itu dia datang."

Tapi suara Iruka-_san_ yang beda dari biasanya membuat Naruto merasa heran. "Ada apa Iruka-_san?_ Lho, mana Hinata?" naruto bertanya panik.

"Itulah masalahnya Kapten. Saat aku kembali dari membeli sayuran, dia sudah tidak ada."

"APA?"

"Maafkan aku Kapten karena tidak bisa menjaga Hinata-_san_ dengan baik." Iruka-san menunduk menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Sial." Erang Naruto frustasi.

"Maaf mengganggu, Kapten. Kapal yang baru saja berangkat itu terlihat mencurigakan. Salah satu dari kita juga tadi melihat ada seorang gadis yang mirip Hinata-_san_ digendong oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang." ujar salah satu awak kapal.

"Apa? Kalau begitu cepat bentangkan layar. Kita kejar mereka."

"Baik!"

Dan pengejaran Hinata pun segera dilakukan. Awak kapal pun hulu balang dalam mengendalikan kapal. Mereka tidak mau melihat Kapten mereka mengamuk karena kehilangan Hinata.  
.

.

"Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, mencari jalan agar dia bisa pergi secepat mungkin dari sini. Bagaimana caranya kembali ke kapal Naruto, akan dipikirkannya nanti. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah jendela kecil berbentuk lingkaran. "Kurasa aku bisa keluar melalui jendela itu."

Hinata kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi, meletakkannya di bawah jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan kemudian melompatinya. Tidak lupa dengan Kyuubi dipelukannya.

Hup. Berhasil.

Kemudian dia mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan awak kapal juga laki-laki aneh itu. Beberapa kali hampir saja dia kelihatan jika tidak cepat-cepat sembunyi.

Saat dia hendak melangkah keluar, ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. "Kya, lepaskan." Hinata memberontak.

"Ssst ... diamlah. Ini aku, Naruto."

"Eh! Ah ... Na-Naruto. Bagaimana-"

"Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini."

Saat hendak pergi, mereka terkejut karena para awak kapal sudah mengepung mereka.

"Wah... Wah... Ada tikus kecil yang menyusup rupanya."

…

Naruto kini sudah terikat di tiang depan kapal sedangkan Hinata sudah berdiri di samping laki-laki itu. Kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dipegang oleh awak kapal dan Kyuubi dipegang awak lainnya.

"_Nii_.. Dei-_nii_."

Hinata bingung. "_Nii_? Naruto memanggil orang itu kakak? Dan Dei? Ah, jangan-jangan..."

"Wah ... ternyata kau masih mengenaliku ya, Naru-_chan_? Tak kusangka kau lah bajak laut yang terkenal itu. Kau merubah namamu menjadi Naruto ya? Luar biasa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ck. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan dikapalku? Oh ... aku tau. Kau ingin menculik tunanganku '_kan_?" Deidara menyeringai.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Bohong. Kau jangan percaya, Naruto."

"Hinata-_chan_. Kau memang tunanganku. Kita..."

"Aku tak pernah mau bertunangan denganmu."

"Hm ... kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menerima pertunangan kita." Deidara tersenyum licik. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Aku akan memberikan dua pilihan. Kau mau menjadi tunanganku dan menikah denganku atau Naruto … mati."

Hinata merasa seperti disambar petir. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih salah satu pilihan itu.

"Kau tau, Hinata-_chan_. Naruto tidak menginginkanmu. Dia hanya ingin Kyuubi dan mencari harta karun. Dia memanfaatkanmu. Walaupun kau sudah menjadi bekasnya, aku akan menerimamu."

"Jangan lakukan itu Hinata. Dia hanya menggertakmu."

Dugh.

"_Argh_..." Naruto merasakan sakit setelah tendangan tepat di perutnya.

"Kau lihat Hinata-_chan_. Dia bisa lebih parah dari itu."

Hinata berpikir keras. Jika dia memilih menerima tunangan Deidara, Naruto akan selamat. Tapi konsekuensinya adalah kebahagiaan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Deidara. Tapi dia...

"Baiklah. Aku mau menjadi tunanganmu. Tapi bebaskan Naruto."

"Jangan Hinata..."

"Kau dengar sendiri '_kan_, Naru-_chan?_ Dia memilihku." Deidara tersenyum puas.

"Hinata..."

"Tepati janjimu. Lepaskan Naruto."

Deidara langsung menyuruh anak buahnya melepaskan ikatan Naruto. Kemudian dia mengajak Hinata untuk masuk karena di luar sedang hujan deras.

Saat hampir memasuki kapal, Hinata menyentakkan tangannya yang dipegang Deidara dan menuju ke pinggir kapal. Semua terkejut melihat aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan bertunangan denganmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung terjun ke laut bersama Kyuubi.

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut terjun. Dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata.

"Dei-_sama_. Apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Sekarang sedang ada badai. Lebih baik kita mencari mereka besok."

"Baik."

...

Matahari bersinar terik. Membuat seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas pasir menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah merasa matanya mulai bisa beradaptasi, dia segera bangkit untuk duduk. "I-ini dimana?"

"Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata kemudian menoleh ke asal suara, didapatinya Naruto sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan memperlihatkan wajah khawatir. "Naruto? Kenapa-"

"Kemarin aku mengikutimu terjun ke laut. Tapi karena ada badai, aku jadi tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kyuubi lah yang membawa kita ke sini. Makhluk itu sangat ajaib."

"Pii~" Kyuubi berseru girang.

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi."

"Pii. Pii. Pii."

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu kapal datang menjemput dan lanjutkan mencari harta karun." Naruto berteriak semangat.

Hinata merasa hatinya ditusuk ribuan jarum mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Ternyata benar."

"_Ha?_"

"Kau ... kau hanya ingin mencari harta karun '_kan_? Kau tak pernah menganggapku '_kan_?

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Aku ... jika tahu begini lebih baik aku menerima Deidara." Hinata berteriak histeris. Dia merasa kecewa, entah karena apa.

Ketika dia melihat ke arah Naruto, dia terkejut mendapati pandangan Naruto berubah gelap.

Hinata jadi takut melihat Naruto seperti itu. "Na-Naruto ... A-aku-"

"Jadi, kau pikir aku hanya memanfaatkanmu? Kau pikir lebih baik jika bersama Dei-n_ii_?" Naruto merangkak mendekati Hinata.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Tidak akan kuberikan."

"Eh..."

"Kau tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun." Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata kasar, mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mencium Hinata dengan brutal.

"Mmmmh..."

"Sampai kapanpun tidak akan kuberikan." Naruto kembali mencium Hinata, mengunci tangannya agar tidak bisa bergerak. Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Pii..." Kyuubi memukul-mukul punggung Naruto agar menghentikan perbuatannya.

Naruto tersadar dan menyesali perbuatannya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan melindungi Hinata. Tapi sekarang dirinya lah yang melukai gadis itu. Dia hanya menunduk lesu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata. Aku khilaf."

Tubuh Hinata terlihat bergetar dalam tangisnya. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan.

Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi saat mendengar kau lebih memilih Deidara. Egois memang, tapi aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku." jelas Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Perlahan, isakan tangis Hinata sudah tidak terdengar.

"Aku memang bodoh karena tidak mengatakannya langsung. Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku '_kan_, Hinata? Apa kau masih mau pergi bersamaku?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak percaya Naruto, padahal Naruto setulus itu padanya. "I-iya. Aku mau." Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan senyum termanisnya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku memang senang mencari harta karun, tapi harta yang yang lebih berharga sudah kutemukan."

"Eh?"

Naruto sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Rona merah terlihat jelas disana. Kemudian dia memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terasa hembusan napas hangat Naruto yang semakin dekat dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut, hangat, dan basah. Ciuman yang didasari rasa kasih sayang, tidak seperti ciuman tadi. Kyuubi menutup matanya dengan ekornya, tidak mau mengintip kemesraan mereka. Karena merasa pasokan udara semakin tipis, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dan kamulah hartaku itu." bisik Naruto. Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut.

"Kapten!"

"Akhirnya mereka menemukan kita."

"Syukurlah. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Naruto dan Hinata telah naik ke kapal. Masih terlihat semburat tipis di pipi Hinata. "Iya. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Iya!"

.

.

-TBC-

Balasan review :

**Hinata uzumaki**: iya nih. Naruto emang paling takut ama hantu. Ckckck *saya juga* :D

Um,, makasih dah ripiu..^^

**Yume Shinkou**: haha.. di chap ini dah dicerita'in. baca aja :D

Makasih dah ripiu ^^ … oia, shikatema-nya mungkin di chap depan. Maaf ya belum muncul sekarang. hehe

**Roxas Sora Coolz**: hehe.. udah saya panjangin nih. Makasih ripiunya :D

**KATROK**: ship.. dah lanjut.

**Matsumoto Rika**: iya.. saya usaha'in nggak akan berhenti.^^ makasih dah ripiu :D

**ZephyrAmfoter**: hehe.. dikomik aslinya emang kaya' gitu. :D

Iya, makasih. :D

**NaHi's Lover**: makasih.. :D ini lanjutannya.

28 Februari 2011

Love shower,

Maru

Salam damai NHL ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/ **A**dventure

**Main Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Slight** Shikamaru **x** Temari

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yosh ... douzo!**  
**

.

**.**

**.**

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

Sebelumnya:

Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi saat mendengar kau lebih memilih Deidara. Egois memang, tapi aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku." jelas Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Perlahan, isakan tangis Hinata sudah tidak terdengar.

"Aku memang bodoh karena tidak mengatakannya langsung. Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku '_kan_, Hinata? Apa kau masih mau pergi bersamaku?"

Hinata tampak berpikir. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena tidak percaya Naruto, padahal Naruto setulus ini. "I-iya. Aku mau." Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan senyum termanisnya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku memang senang mencari harta karun, tapi harta yang yang lebih berharga sudah kutemukan."

"Eh?"

Naruto sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Rona merah terlihat jelas disana. Kemudian dia memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terasa hembusan napas hangat Naruto yang semakin dekat dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Lembut, hangat, dan basah. Ciuman yang didasari rasa kasih sayang, tidak seperti ciuman tadi. Kyuubi menutup matanya dengan ekornya, tidak mau mengintip kemesraan mereka. Karena merasa pasokan udara semakin tipis, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dan kamulah hartaku itu." bisik Naruto. Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut.

"Kapten!"

"Akhirnya mereka menemukan kita."

"Syukurlah. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Naruto dan Hinata telah naik ke kapal. Masih terlihat semburat tipis di pipi Hinata. "Iya. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Iya!"

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden bertemunya Naruto dan Deidara, keadaan kapal berjalan seperti biasa. Godaan dan canda tawa mengiringi hari-hari mereka. Pertumbuhan Kyuubi juga berjalan cepat. Sekarang dia sudah mempunyai sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Makhluk yang satu ini memang ajaib.

Kini mereka telah sampai di Dermaga desa Iwa. Mereka singgah untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah menipis juga perlengkapan lainnya. Kebetulan saat ini sedang diadakan pameran jadi mereka sempatkan untuk melihat-lihat bahkan mengikuti permainan yang ada. Menurut kabar, pameran ini diadakan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun yang ke-18 putra mahkota Kerajaan Nara. Pantas saja semeriah ini.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kapal dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian si pemuda pirang. Sesuatu seperti sayembara-atau lebih tepatnya ultimatum-tertempel berjejer di dinding rumah warga juga di tiang-tiang listrik. Naruto kemudian mendekati tulisan tersebut sedangkan yang lain hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian duluan saja. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan." perintah Naruto.

Awak kapal juga Hinata langsung menjalankan perintahnya, terkecuali Iruka-_san_. Dia ingin tahu hal apa yang membuat Naruto penasaran seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" Iruka-_san_ bertanya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia pun segera mengarahkan matanya ke arah pandangan Naruto dan dia semakin terkejut setelah membaca ultimatum tersebut.

"I-ini..."

**Diberitahukan kepada semua warga di seluruh desa Negara Hi,**

**bahwa segerombolan bajak laut dengan Kapten bernama Naruto telah 'menculik' putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Jika ada yang melihat mereka, segera laporkan kepada pihak yang berwenang dan jangan biarkan mereka membeli apa pun.**

**Apabila ada yang melanggar, akan dikenakan hukuman mati.  
.**

**.  
Pangeran Kerajaan Suna,  
Deidara Namikaze  
**

"Sial. Mau apa makhluk autis itu?" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar menahan amarah. Jelas saja, dia sama sekali tidak menculik Hinata, walaupun dia tidak tau apakah ini bisa dikatakan menculik atau tidak. Diambilnya salah satu ultimatum yang tertempel itu, dibacanya sekali lagi tulisan yang disertai fotonya dan dimasukkannya kertas itu kedalam saku celananya. "Iruka-san, ayo kita kembali ke kapal. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai Hinata mengetahui masalah ini."

"Baik Kapten."

Merekapun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Jika terlalu lama disini, Naruto yakin keadaan akan menjadi rumit.

**.,.,.,.,..,**

Hinata dan awak kapal menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan cemas, terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah mereka. Hinata dapat menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning dan lelaki paruh baya berambut hitam yang mulai mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Maaf. Tadi kami melihat pengumuman, ternyata itu hanya pengadaan lomba." Naruto berbohong.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kalian. Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja." Hinata hanya tertunduk untuk menahan tangisnya. Dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Maafkan kami. Kami janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Naruto membelai rambut indigo Hinata lembut, menenangkannya.

"Iruka-_san_, segera jalankan kapal. Kita lanjutkan pencarian harta karun." Naruto berseru semangat. Padahal dibalik itu, ada perasaan tidak tenang yang menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

"Pangeran, bagaimana menurut Anda mengenai ultimatum tersebut?" Lelaki gendut dengan tato lingkaran dikedua pipinya kepada seorang pemuda dengan rambut model nanas berwarna hitam bertanya kepada pangerannya.

"Hoahm ... sudah ku bilang '_kan_, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Merepotkan! Tapi, apa betul putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga yang diculik?" Shikamaru, putra mahkota Kerajaan Nara menjawab malas-malasan.

"Betul. Calon tunangannya sendiri yang menyebarkan ultimatum itu. Dia adalah putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Suna."

"Apa yang kau bilang, Choji? Dari Kerajaan Suna?" rasa kantuk yang tadi menghinggapi Shikamaru kini telah melayang entah kemana setelah mendengar nama kerajaan tersebut.

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya De.. Dei.. Deidara. Ya, Deidara Namikaze. Memangnya ada apa, pangeran?" tanya Choji yang agak bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada temannya sedari kecil ini.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Hei.. Panggil aku Shikamaru."

"Hahaha... Iya. Iya. Emangnya ada apa Shika-_chan_?" Choji menggoda.  
Sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin marah dengan panggilan Choji, tetapi dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu.

"_Ck_. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, mereka adalah teman-temanku."

"Mereka?"

"Naru, Deidara, dan Temari. Sewaktu aku berumur 5 tahun, aku beserta ayah dan ibu pernah mengunjungi kerajaan mereka. Tidak terlalu lama sih, tapi aku senang karena mereka sangat baik. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang ya? Hah. Aku jadi ingin mengunjungi mereka." Shikamaru bernostalgia mengingat masa kecilnya. Apalagi jika dia mengingat gadis manis kepang empat itu. Walaupun dia masih sangat kecil, dia sudah mempunyai perasaan yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu.

"Naru? Siapa dia?"

"Dia itu putra kedua dari Namikaze-_san_, bocah yang sangat enerjik."

"Aku pikir Namikaze bersaudara hanya dua orang, soalnya sewaktu aku mengantarkan undangan ke sana, aku hanya melihat dua orang berambut pirang di sana.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Namikaze-_san_ juga tidak pernah menceritakan tentang anak yang bernama Naru."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku harus kesana."

Shikamaru dan Choji yang sedari tadi berbincang d ibalkon istana langsung masuk menuju kamar Shikamaru.

.

.

"Jadi begitu."

"Hahahaha."

Siang itu, semua awak kapal tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar cerita Iruka-_san_ tentang Naruto sewaktu kecil. Hinata saja sampai meneteskan air mata saking banyaknya dia tertawa, sedangkan Kyuubi melompat-lompat gak jelas.

Naruto yang menjadi bahan omongan hanya menekuk wajahnya, menahan marah dan malu. "Sudah ku bilang '_kan_, jangan membicarakan hal itu." Naruto terdengar frustasi dan yang lain semakin keras mentertawakannya.

"Haha... Memangnya kenapa? Haha... Naruto. Itu '_kan_ lucu. Hihihi."

"Arrgh... Tertawalah sampai puas." Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Seperti tidak ada penyesalan bagi mereka, masih saja terdengar suara tawa yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Diapun memutuskan untuk mandi agar kekesalannya sedikit berkurang.

Benar saja. Setelah mandi, Naruto merasa pikirannya sedikit segar. Diapun bisa tersenyum cerah kembali dengan tulus. Dia mendatangi tempat kejadian penyakatan (?) yang selalu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu. Di sana masih seperti yang tadi, sebelum dia tinggalkan untuk pergi mandi. Entah dewi keberuntungan tidak sedang berpihak padanya atau karena sifatnya yang memang ceroboh, kertas yang tadi dia simpan di saku celananya, terjatuh saat dia menarik tangannya keluar dari saku tersebut.

Saat dia ingin mengambil kertas itu, sudah ada tangan yang terjulur untuk mengambilnya. Dan tangan itu adalah milik Hinata. Seseorang yang tidak diinginkan Naruto untuk mengetahui isi kertas tersebut. "Apa ini, Naruto?"

Dan terlambat. Sebelum Naruto mengambilnya, Hinata sudah keduluan membaca isinya. Awalnya hanya terlihat alis yang saling bertautan, tetapi setelah semua tulisan berjejer itu terbaca, telihatlah raut wajah yang kaget, bingung, juga cemas. "Hinata ... ini-"

"Kenapa?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Naruto."

"Hinata. Ini tidak seperti yang-"

"Apa? Sudah jelas kau menyembunyikannya dariku."

Awak kapal yang tidak tahu-menahu hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku tidak-hei, Hinata. Tunggu!" Naruto kemudian mengejar Hinata yang berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia belum siap untuk menghadapi hal ini.

"A-ada apa sih?" tanya salah satu awak kapal setelah mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Begini.." Iruka-_san_ pun memulai ceritanya.

.

.

Brak.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar mengiringi suara Naruto yang memanggil nama Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang menangis dengan wajah yang dibenamkan dilututnya. Kyuubi hanya melihat dengan wajah cemas.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto. Dia mendekat ke arah Hinata, duduk di depannya dan secara perlahan menarik tubuh yang bergetar itu kepelukannya. "Maaf."

Tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Hanya terdengar isakan yang membuat hati Naruto sakit. "Bukan maksudku untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Aku..."

"..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku mengerti dan aku dapat mengira apa yang akan terjadi. Ini memang terdengar egois tapi..." ada sedikit jeda Naruto untuk menarik nafas. Kemudian dia menghembuskannya dengan perlahan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Itu aku lakukan karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." aku Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata dan mencium puncak kepalanya lembut. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Hinata. Aku tidak mau karena hal ini kau meninggalkanku." Hinata sempat menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar itu, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia senang mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

Hinata kemudian menarik tubuhnya untuk memberikan sedikit jarak dengan Naruto agar bisa melihat wajah yang bisa menenangkan hatinya itu. Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku senang."

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang malu karena senyum Hinata yang begitu manis baginya tadi.

"Hihihi."

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ah. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Huh, dasar. Jadi … Apa kau bisa mengerti?"

"Iya." Jawab Hinata. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Lanjutnya. "Dan aku akan selalu disampingmu."

"Eh?" walaupun cepat dan mendadak, Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. Padahal Naruto berharap Hinata akan mengulang kalimatnya, tapi melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah, Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Awak kapal yang sudah tahu masalahnya, mengintip adegan mereka yang manis itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa kapten mereka telah dewasa. Tapi karena lemahnya tenaga pintu dan banyaknya beban yang menghimpitnya menyebabkan pintu itu jebol dan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras.

Gubrak.

"Adududuh..." ringisan kesakitan terdengar memekakkan telinga bagi Naruto. _De javu_. Sepertinya Naruto pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" walaupun wajah dan suara Naruto terdengar manis, tetapi aura hitam yang keluar mengitari tubuhnya membuat mereka bergidik.

"Ti-tidak kok, Kapten. Ka-kami hanya ke-kebetulan lewat. Si-silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian." jelas Iruka-san gugup. Diapun langsung berdiri kemudian -wush- pergi secepatnya disusul yang lain. Naruto dan Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto setelah tinggal mereka bertiga-bersama kyuubi-di kamar itu.

Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan lembut pada Hinata, sebagai tanda ikrar sucinya.

"Iya." jawab Hinata disela ciuman mereka. Dan Kyuubi lagi-lagi hanya menutup matanya, malu. Ternyata rubah juga bisa malu.  
.

.

"Dei-sama. Apa menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"Rencanaku tak pernah gagal. Fufufu."

.

.

-TBC-

A/N: jadi, kerajaan Suna itu adalah kerajaan Namikaze, dan Iwa adalah kerajaan Nara. Sedangkan kerajaan Hyuuga berada di Konoha. :D Maaf jika membingungkan. ^^a

Balasan review :

**Matsumoto Rika **:: hehe,, makasih. Maaf ya karna lama apdetnya. Rnr lagi ya~

**Roxas Sora Coolz** :: wah~ berarti tebakanmu tepat :D. rnr lagi ya ^^

**Ans Micky Namikaze** :: um.. iya. Hehe.. makasih atas ripiunya :D. rnr lagi

**Yume-chan is Mikado-kun** :: di chap ini shikatema udah agak sedikit *plak* maksudnya dah muncul tapi masih awalan. Di chap berikutnya akan selalu nyusul :D.. rnr lagi ya ^^

**ZephyrAmfoter **:: um,, soalnya Konoha udah diambil ama kerajaan Hyuuga. Karna ingin beda tempat, jadi dipilihlah Suna :D. Kalau masalah pengakuan Naruto, saya ngikut di komik aslinya, tapi mungkin agak gaje. Hehe,, makasih ripiunya, rnr lagi ^^

**rie tsubaki **:: saya milih Temari karna nyesuai'in req dari yume-chan. Jadi begitu lah. :D

rnr lagi ya :D

**NaHi's Lover **:: hehe,, makasih. Maaf telat apdetnya. Rnr lagi :D

**IpJinchurikiJunibi **:: yupz.. saya akan selalu berusaha untuk meramaikan fict NaruHina. Makasih dah ripiu. Rnr lagi ya :D

19 April 2011

Love shower,

Maru

Yosh! Salam damai NHL ^^v


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/ **A**dventure

**Main Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Slight** Shikamaru **x** Temari

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yosh ... douzo!**  
**

.

.

.

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

Sebelumnya:

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" walaupun wajah dan suara Naruto terdengar manis, tetapi aura hitam yang keluar mengitari tubuhnya membuat mereka bergidik.

"Ti-tidak kok, Kapten. Ka-kami hanya ke-kebetulan lewat. Si-silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian." jelas Iruka-san gugup. Diapun langsung berdiri kemudian -wush- pergi secepatnya disusul yang lain.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto setelah tinggal mereka bertiga-bersama kyuubi-di kamar itu.

Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan lembut pada Hinata, sebagai tanda ikrar sucinya.

"Iya." jawab Hinata disela ciuman mereka. Dan Kyuubi lagi-lagi hanya menutup matanya, malu. Ternyata rubah juga bisa malu.  
.

.

"Dei-sama. Apa menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"Rencanaku tak pernah gagal. Fufufu."

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

Siang ini, Naruto dkk singgah di sebuah desa yang bernama Otogakure untuk belanja bahan makanan yang telah menipis. Keadaan di desa ini sama seperti desa-desa yang pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Rumah-rumah penduduk berjejer tidak jauh dari pasar. Seperti pasar persaingan sempurna lainnya, kita dapat dengan mudah menemukan barang-barang yang sama disana. Sehingga aktifitas tawar-menawar kerap dijumpai. Jika sang penjual tidak memberikan harga yang diinginkan si pembeli, maka si pembeli dengan mudah akan berpindah ke tempat lain, toh barangnya juga sama.

Begitu juga dengan apa yang dialami gadis indigo yang satu ini. Dia tetap bersikeras dengan harga semula yang ditawarnya untuk sebuah barang yang menurutnya sangat cocok dengan pemuda blonde yang telah memikat hatinya itu. Dia ingin sekali memberikan Naruto –si pemuda blonde- sebuah pedang sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, yaa walaupun sudah lewat sih. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memberikan hadiah ini tepat pada hari ulang tahun Naruto, tapi karena uang untuk membeli barang itu baru terkumpul sekarang, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali 'kan? Yups. Asumsi yang bagus Hinata. Walaupun lebih baik kau melakukannya tepat waktu. Itu akan lebih optimal.

Tapi, mengingat semua pengorbanan yang telah Hinata lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang itu, -membuat aksesoris dari bahan bekas yang dikumpulkan, kemudian ditukar dengan uang untuk ditukar lagi dengan sebuah pedang- kami terlebih Naruto akan sangat menghargai usahamu itu.

"Ayolah paman, 800 yen aja ya!"

"Tidak bisa Nona, ini pedang sangat mahal. Terbuat dari batu meteor dan pernah dipakai oleh ahli pedang di wilayah ini. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku kurangi jadi 995 yen."

Hinata mulai kesal, "Apa? Itu hanya berkurang 5 yen."

"Mau bagaimana lagi nona. Itu juga sudah lumayan."

"Baiklah. Ini tawaran terakhir. 800 yen atau tidak sama sekali. Jika Paman tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, toh yang jual pedang seperti ini bukan hanya Paman." Ancam Hinata. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya, sok cuek.

Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Paman penjual pedang yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Dia menahan napas cukup lama menunggu reaksi dari si Paman. Harap-harap cemas, tentu saja. Karena Hinata sudah naksir berat dengan pedang tersebut. Jika Paman tidak memberikannya dengan harga yang diinginkan Hinata, maka dia akan berjuang lagi mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk Naruto.

Paman penjual pun mengalah, "Hah ... baiklah. Kau bisa mengambilnya dengan harga 800 yen, Nona."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn…"

"Yatta! Terima kasih Paman. Tolong sekalian dibungkuskan ya!" Hinata bersorak girang.

"Baiklah. Kalau boleh tau, untuk siapa pedang ini?" tanya Paman sambil membungkus pedang tersebut.

Hinata gugup. "A-ano. .. i-ini untuk seseorang yang sangat special untukku."

"Oh ... semoga kalian berbahagia."

"Terima kasih Paman. Ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih kembali." Paman itu tersenyum tulus.

'Ternyata paman ini tidak terlalu menyebelkan.' Sesal Hinata dalam hati karena telah mencap seseorang tanpa tahu sisi baiknya. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Maaf telah merepotkan Paman."

"Haha. Bukan masalah. Hati-hati Nona!"

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kemudian berlenggang pergi menuju ke tempat teman-temannya yang lain.

** ...**

"Sudah ketemu apa yang kamu cari?" Tanya Naruto setelah Hinata berada didekatnya.

"Sudah, ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"_Yups_. Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu Naruto. Maaf aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang."

Naruto bingung. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu? Ah, pasti Iruka-_san_.

"Ayo dibuka! Kuharap kau suka."

Naruto kemudian membuka bungkusan tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya dia setelah melihat apa yang ada di tangannya kini. Sebuah pedang dengan ukiran berbentuk melingkar di kedua sisinya. Naruto sangat terharu. Dia ingin menangis, tapi apa kata yang lain jika melihat kapten mereka -Naruto si bajak laut terkuat-menangis, walau pun itu tangisan haru. Jadi dia hanya menunjukkan kebahagiaannya dengan cara terus memandangi pedang tersebut.

Hinata cemas, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. "Kau tidak suka ya?"

Naruto gelagapan, "Ah! bukan begitu. Aku suka, sangat suka malah."

"Tapi kenapa kau diam?"

"Aku … aku hanya terharu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini. Aku sangat senang sehingga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Maaf jika membuatmu sedih." Naruto berujar tulus. Dia mengacak rambut Hinata pelan agar Hinata merasa tenang kembali.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ehm ... terima kasih my hime." Naruto nyengir lebar yang membuat Hinata semakin malu.

"Sa-sama-sama."

"Ehm... Ehm..." Suara deheman yang dibuat-buat tersebut menyadarkan pasangan favorit kita yang sedang kasmaran ini bahwa di sana tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Naruto baru sadar bahwa dari tadi mereka sedang diperhatikan.

Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, dia akhirnya membuka suara. "Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul dan semua bahan telah dapat, kita kembali ke kapal."

Semua menjawab serempak, "Hai!"

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan pasar untuk kembali berlayar dengan canda tawa. Tetapi mereka tidak tau apa yang akan dihadapi didepan sana.

** ... **

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan Suna, Pangeran Shikamaru." Raja Minato menyambut ramah tamunya.

Ya, di sinilah mereka-Pangeran Shikamaru dan Choji berada; Kerajaan Suna. Kerajaan yang pernah dia kunjungi sewaktu kecil dulu, tempat dimana ada seorang gadis yang memikat hatinya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat empat dan selalu membawa kipas kemana pun dia pergi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu pertemuan mereka dulu, mereka bisa dibilang masih kecil. Sangat malah. Tapi sudah memiliki perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenis.

Ah, masa muda memang indah.

"Iya, Paman. Rasanya sudah lama sekali saya tidak bermain kemari."

Mereka berjalan ke ruang untuk tamu, khususnya tamu kerajaan.

"Ya... Ya... Kau benar. Padahal dulu kau masih bocah ingusan, sekarang lihat dirimu. Sungguh gagah." Raja Minato memperhatikan Shikamaru dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, Paman terlalu menyanjung."

"Hahaha. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu. Kudengar kemarin ayahmu sempat jatuh sakit." Tidak bisa ditutupi, ada sedikit rasa khawatir di suara sang raja.

"Iya, Paman. Ayah sempat sakit selama seminggu. Kata tabib yang merawat ayah, ayah terlalu banyak pikiran dan kecapekan. Tapi sekarang sudah sehat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi hal apa yang membuat Shikaku sampai sakit begitu. Padahal kerajaan kalian sepertinya baik-baik saja. Rakyatnya makmur dan damai."

"Entahlah, Paman. Saya juga kurang paham."

Seolah-olah ada lampu pijar yang menyala dengan terang di atas kepalanya, Minato berbicara dengan sedikit gurauan namun masih terdengar tegas.

"Oh, Paman tahu. Sepertinya ayahmu sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu."

"Uhuk!" Shikamaru tersedak minuman yang baru diteguknya karena mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. "Pa-paman bisa saja. Saya masih belum berpikir akan hal itu."

Raja Minato tertawa, "Mengingat kau pewaris tahta satu-satunya, pasti ayahmu ingin kau cepat menggantikannya, dan dia bisa santai sambil menimang cucu. Lagian kau '_kan_ sudah dewasa, sudah sewajarnya kau menikah dan memberikan cucu yang banyak untuknya dan untukku."

"Eh! maksud Paman?"

"Ya, apalagi kalau bukan kau dan Temari. Kita '_kan_ sudah lama kenal dan bersahabat, jadi Paman sudah sangat mengenal sifat kalian. Dan kalian cocok, sangat serasi. Hm… Bagaimana?"

"Itu terserah Paman dan Temari saja."

"Hahaha. Temari pasti senang mendengarnya."

Shikamaru tersenyum canggung nan malu. Seharusnya '_kan_ dia atau ayahnya yang mesti melamar, tapi kenapa malah pihak perempuan yang melamarnya. Ah, sudahlah.

"Maaf, Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan niat pertama kita datang kemari."

Astaga, Shikamaru jadi lupa.

"Hm, kau benar, Choji."

"Um, Paman. Dimana Naru? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Walaupun samar, Shikamaru sempat melihat kilatan aneh di mata Minato. Antara kaget, sedih, menyesal, entah apalah itu karena hanya berlangsung sesaat.

"Naru…." Minato berhenti sejenak untuk menguatkan hatinya, mungkin. "Dia sudah lama kabur dari kerajaan ini."

"Eh! APAAA?" Jauh dari sifat Shikamaru yang agak cuek dan pemalas, kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah, Paman juga tidak terlalu mengerti permasalahannya. Tapi yang jelas, ini karena Paman bukan ayah yang baik. Paman tidak bisa menjaga Naru, Paman merasa gagal."

"Bukan, ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan Paman. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Naru kecil tidak betah tinggal di sini."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Paman. Tapi aku akan segera mencari tahu, karena Naru adalah sahabatku."

Minato tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. "Ya, terima kasih Shikamaru. Naru beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu."

** .**

**. **

"Kapten, persediaan makan kita sudah kembali menipis."

"Kalau begitu, cepat arahkan kapal ke desa terdekat."

"Baik!"

Sesampainya di desa, Naruto dan kawan-kawan dikejutkan dengan perlakuan warga desa yang cukup 'anarkis'.

"Lihat! Itu Naruto! Cepat lempar mereka." Teriak salah satu warga. Tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas, dia bukan warga desa ini. Sepertinya dia seseorang provokator yang dibayar khusus untuk meracuni warga agar menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah diprovokasi seperti itu, warga yang sebetulnya baik terhadap Naruto karena Naruto sering membantu mereka melawan bajak laut jahat, akhirnya melempar mereka dengan batu-batu yang telah mereka siapkan. Karena Naruto tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka, akhirnya mereka mundur walaupun mereka belum dapat apa yang mereka cari.

Dan ternyata, bukan hanya di desa itu saja mereka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Di desa lain juga, malah lebih parah lagi. Naruto bisa menebak, ini semua pasti gara-gara ultimatum yang di sebarkan Deidara. Dia tidak mengira akan menjadi separah ini. Dan yang dia tahu, ini akan menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

**~T**o be **C**ontinue~

A/N: saya tahu ini aneh dan maksa :D Yah, namanya juga AU, jadi latar tempat, serta hubungan antarorang-orangnya memang berbeda. Chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

26 Maret 2012

Love shower,

Maru

Yosh! Salam damai NHL ^^v


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: **R**omance/**A**dventure

**Pairing**: **N**aruto x **H**inata

**Slight** Shikamaru **x** Temari

**Warning**: OOC, OOC dan OOC, Typo, AU, Alur cepat, EYD berantakan, minim deskripsi, perubahan latar tempat yang begitu cepat, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya, perubahan nama panggilan dari chapter sebelumnya, tiap chapter relatif pendek, dll.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Yosh ... douzo!******  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRINCES AND PIRATE'S LOVE**

Sebelumnya:

"Kapten, persediaan makan kita sudah kembali menipis."

"Kalau begitu, cepat arahkan kapal ke desa terdekat."

"Baik!"

Sesampainya di desa, Naruto dan kawan-kawan dikejutkan dengan perlakuan warga desa yang cukup 'anarkis'.

"Lihat! Itu Naruto! Cepat lempar mereka." Teriak salah satu warga. Tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas, dia bukan warga desa ini. Sepertinya dia seseorang provokator yang dibayar khusus untuk meracuni warga agar menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Setelah diprovokasi seperti itu, warga yang sebetulnya baik terhadap Naruto karena Naruto sering membantu mereka melawan bajak laut jahat, akhirnya melempar mereka dengan batu-batu yang telah mereka siapkan. Karena Naruto tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka, akhirnya mereka mundur walaupun mereka belum dapat apa yang mereka cari.

Dan ternyata, bukan hanya di desa itu saja mereka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Di desa lain juga, malah lebih parah lagi. Naruto bisa menebak, ini semua pasti gara-gara ultimatum yang di sebarkan Deidara. Dia tidak mengira akan menjadi separah ini. Dan yang dia tahu, ini akan menjadi semakin rumit.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

Hari demi hari telah dilewati. Sudah hampir seminggu Naruto dan kawan-kawan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari warga desa-–ketika datang ke desa mereka malah dilempar batu, kayu atau barang lainnya. Oleh sebab itu, mereka hanya makan ikan hasil pancingan disetiap harinya.

"Hinata-_san_, ini ada sepotong daging dan sebutir apel, terimalah."

Hinata menolak halus. "_Ah!_ tidak perlu Teuchi-_jisan_. Berikan saja pada yang lain, mereka lebih membutuhkan."

Teuchi-_jisan_ tersenyum. "Tidak, Hinata-_san_! Kamu lebih membutuhkannya daripada kami, kamu itu perempuan. Kami sudah biasa makan makanan seperti ini. Lagipula, ikan itu banyak proteinnya lho~"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_san_, terima saja."

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ikhlas ataupun tidak, Hinata tetap juga menerimanya. Awak kapal sudah bicara begitu.

"Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum tulusyang dibalas senyum riang awak kapal.

'Padahal aku orang baru dalam kehidupan mereka, tetapi mereka sangat baik padaku.' Hinata membatin. 'Lihat saja wajah mereka, mereka sudah seperti ikan sarden yang berserakan di pasar saking keseringannya makan ikan.'

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata melamun, datang mendekat. "Hei Hinata! Kenapa melamun?"

Kaget, Hinata mengelus-elus dadanya. "_Ah!_ kau mengagetkanku saja, Naruto."

"Salah sendiri kenapa melamun. Ntar ayam tetangga mati lho~" canda Naruto-

"Ha?" -yang malah disambut garing oleh Hinata.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Naruto memalingkan wajah malu karena candaannya garing

Sunyi senyap menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Hinata pun berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana. "Naruto..."

"Iya?"

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, tanpa sadar wajah sang putri memerah, dan semakin kentara saat Naruto mendekat dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hinata, untuk memeriksa apakah si rambut indigo demam.

"Tidak panas, kukira kau sakit, Hinata. Wajahmu merah sekali."

Hinata membatin, "Kalau lebih lama lagi, aku bisa pingsan."

"Hei, Hinata. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu masih merah _tuh_."

"A-aku gak apa-apa, Naruto. Mungkin karena cuaca yang panas." Hinata menjawab gugup. Dia berpikir Kenapa dia jadi gugup, padahal dia sudah terbiasa di dekat Naruto.

"Oh, mungkin iya. Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi, Hinata?"

"Eh! Oh! Ano … I-itu…" Ah, sifat gugupnya muncul lagi.

"Iya?" Naruto dengan sabar mendengar Hinata.

"Aku…" Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang memukul dadanya-–tepat di jantung-sehingga dia susah untuk bernafas. "…ingin pergi dari kapal ini." Dan kalimat itu pun akhirnya terucap.

Hening menyelimuti kapal, Naruto berharap apa yang dia dengar adalah salah. Begitu pun para awak kapal yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka dari tadi juga ikut bingung dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa kau tidak suka berada di kapal ini? Apa kami menyakitimu?" Naruto bertanya tidak sabaran setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang bersama kalian, sangat senang malah. Tapi, gara-gara aku kalian terlibat dalam masalah ini."

Suara Naruto meninggi. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak salah sama sekali."

"Tapi semuanya memang gara-gara aku, Naruto. Kita semua tahu kalau ini semua adalah ulah dari Deidara. Dan Deidara melakukan semua ini karena ingin mengambil tunangannya kembali, yaitu aku."

Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu. Hinata memang tunangan kakaknya-Deidara-tapi dia tidak akan menyerahkan sesuatu yang telah menjadi miliknya pada siapapun, tidak akan pernah. Apalagi pada Deidara.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi dari kapal ini dan pergi ke tempat Deidara?" Naruto menatap tepat di mata Hinata. Tidak bisa ditutupi, terdapat sinar kekecewaan di permata safir tersebut.

"Tidak!" Hinata menjawab tegas yang membuat Naruto bingung. "Aku tidak mau menyerahkan diriku pada orang yang sama sekali tidak kucintai. Aku akan pergi jauh dari kalian agar dia tidak mengejar kalian lagi."

"Tapi, itu berbahaya, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau Deidara menangkapmu? Jika kau terus bersama kami, kami akan selalu melindungimu, apapun resikonya." Naruto tetap bersikeras menahan Hinata.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku tidak mau melibatkan kalian. Lagipula, aku tidak pergi sendiri, aku bersama Kyuubi yang-kau sendiri juga tahu-sangat hebat."

"Tapi Hinata-"

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal dan jaga dirimu, kalian juga. Dan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kalian berikan. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Setelah itu, Hinata langsung pergi bersama Kyuubi-–yang sayapnya sudah tumbuh besar-terbang dengan Hinata yang berpegangan pada Kyuubi, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Mengingat mereka yang masih barlayar di tengah laut, tidak mungkin mereka berenang mengarungi lautan.

"Hinata…" Naruto masih melihat arah dimana Hinata dan Kyuubi terbang tadi. "…kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" Naruto terlihat frustasi. Dia juga mencintai Hinata, sangat mencintainya. Dan dia belum sempat mengatakannya. Apakah mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama?

"Ka-kapten, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Dengan tekad kuat, Naruto akhirnya memberikan perintah mantap kepada awak-awaknya. "Kita kembali ke Suna."

**...**

"Deidara-sama, ada sebuah kapal yang merapat ke dermaga. Dilihat dari ciri-cirinya, sepertinya itu kapal Naruto." Seorang pengawal melapor kepada Putra Mahkota berambut pirang dengan sebagian rambut yang menutup sebelah matanya tersebut.

"_Fufufu~_ akhirnya kau datang juga, adikku tersayang."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Deidara-sama?"

Deidara menyeringai licik. "Siapkan pasukan, karena ini akan menjadi pertarungan antar saudara yang menarik."

"Baik!" Dan setelah pengawal pergi meninggalkan Deidara sendiri di ruangannya, dia mengambil sebuah foto di dalam laci dihadapannya, mengamati foto itu kemudian tertawa mengejek.

"_Fufufu~_ Naru, Naru. Kau memang adikku yang manis. Sayang kau tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan di dunia ini, bahkan kedudukan sekalipun. _Fufufu_."

Sudah jelas, bahwa kebencian Deidara kepada Naruto hanya karena dia tidak ingin tahta Raja diambil oleh adik laki-lakinya itu. Jika terjadi pemilihan, sudah pasti rakyat, pengawal, pelayan kerajaan bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun akan memilih Naruto untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Dan semua ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hinata, karena Deidara tidak pernah memikirkan wanita sebab wanita hanya akan merepotkan, baginya.

Deidara pun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut sang adik tercinta.

**...  
**

Seorang putri yang menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak, berharap gerak-geriknya tidak mencurigakan sedikitpun. Tapi, sepertinya sia-sia.

"Ibu, Ibu. Orang itu kenapa? Kok dia merangkak diatas tanah begitu, gayanya aneh." Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun dengan polosnya bertanya pada ibunya.

"Entahlah nak, jangan dilihat. Nanti kau juga akan ikut-ikutan aneh." Ibu paruh baya tersebut kemudian menyeret anaknya menjauh dari gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Grrr~"

"Ya, aku tahu Kyuubi. Malah kita akan menjadi pusat perhatian kalau seperti ini." Hinata kemudian berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel di tubuh dan pakaiannya dan melihat sekeliling yang tampak asing baginya. "Kira-kira kita di mana, Kyuubi?"

"Grrr grrr grrr~"

"_Hah_. Kau juga tidak tahu rupanya. Baiklah, ayo kita berkeliling sebentar."

Saat berkeliling, entah itu _de javu _ atau apa, sepertinya Hinata pernah datang ke tempat ini. Tapi kapan itu, dia sedikit lupa. Tempat ini sangat familiar baginya, terdapat pasir dimana-mana. Pasir? Apakah ini…

"Suna…" Pekik Hinata tertahan. Ya benar, Hinata kini berada di wilayah Suna, tempat dimana Naruto kecil dulu pernah tinggal-

"…Berarti, aku sama saja datang ke tempat Deidara dong." Hinata lmenunduk lesu.

–-bersama Deidara.

**...**

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru." seorang pria muda dengan postur tubuh yang agak 'gempal' masuk ke ruangan Putra Mahkota kerajaan Nara dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hoaammm... Ada apa sih, Choji. Ganggu orang tidur saja." Sepertinya pangeran cerdas ini sudah terganggu tidurnya. Padahal dia sedang memimpikan si putri manis dari Kerajaan Suna. Dan semua jadi buyar seketika akibat gempa dadakan yang dihasilkan oleh sahabat sejak kecil, Choji.

"Hah. Hah. Apa kau-" Choji menarik napas yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat buru-buru ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Shikamaru.,"-sudah dengar kabar yang beredar?"

"Tentang apa itu, Choji?" Dan Shikamaru memang tidak tahu kabar yang sedang beredar. Tentu saja karena keasikan tidur.

Setelah deru nafasnya sedikit tenang, Choji berujar. "Katanya Naruto, si bajak laut buronan datang ke Suna."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, siapkan kapal! Kita segera pergi ke Suna." Perintah Shikamaru. 'Dan sekalian mengunjungi calon istri.' Tambahnya dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan dia memikirkan seorang wanita yang selalu merepotkan baginya. Benar-benar berubah kau, Shikamaru.

"Baik!"

**...**

"Pengawal, ada apa di luar sana. Kenapa begitu ribut?" Pria paruh baya bersurai pirang yang ternyata adalah Raja Kerajaan Suna, Namikaze Minato bertanya kepada pengawal yang lewat.

Pengawal sempat membubgkuk hormat sebelum menjawab, "Bajak Laut yang katanya telah menculik calon tunangan Deidara-sama, ada di Suna, Yang Mulia. Dan kami diperintahkan oleh Deidara-sama untuk mengepungnya."

"Apa? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga akan melihatnya. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Sepeninggalan pengawal, Raja Minato segera memakai jubah kebesarannya dan memanggil sang permaisuri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

**...**

"Yang Mulia, kami membawa kabar mengenai Hinata-hime." Salah satu pengawal datang menghadap Raja Kerajaan Hyuuga.

Panik. Permaisuri yang berada di samping raja bertanya dengan tidak sabar. "Apa? Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ceritakan!" perintah Raja Hiashi tegas.

"Begini, Yang Mulia. Kami mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata-hime sekarang berada di Suna. Dan Naruto, bajak laut yang diduga menculik Hinata-hime juga berada di sana."

"Kalau begitu, siapkan kapal segera. Kami akan berangkat ke Suna."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Akan segera kami siapkan."

**...**

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Berdiri-dengan awak kawal yang setia di belakangnya-di sebuah lapangan luas tempat biasa diadakannya turnamen bela diri dari kerajaan. Kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini? Itu karena sesampainya mereka di Suna, mereka telah dihadang oleh ratusan prajurit utusan Deidara untuk menangkap si bajak laut buronan-–Naruto dan pengikutnya. Dan di sana jugalah, berdiri dengan gagah seseorang yang saat ini menjadi pangeran satu-satunya kerajaan Suna, Namikaze Deidara.

Mereka-–Naruto dan Deidara-saling bersitatap, meremehkan satu sama lain.

Deidara tersenyum meremehkan. "Selamat datang kembali, adikku tersayang. Aaa … atau bisa ku panggil, Naruto sang bajak laut buronan."

Naruto rasanya ingin sekali segera meninju wajah menyebalkan itu, andaikan dia tidak ingat tujuan awalnya untuk datang kembali ke sini, tanah kelahirannya. "Terima kasih atas sambutan meriahnya, Pangeran." Naruto sengaja menekankan kata 'Pangeran' tersebut.

"_Fufufu_… apa yang membawamu datang kemari, adikku? Bukankah kamu senang menjadi bajak laut? Atau … apa kamu kembali karena ingin menjadi pangeran agar bisa menikah dengan putri Hinata?"

Naruto berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Tidak. Aku kemari karena hanya ingin mengambil kepunyaanku, tapi itu bukan kekuasaan."

"Jadi?"

"Hinataku. Aku ingin Hinataku."

Deidara tertawa menyindir. "Hinata? Hinatamu? Hahaha. Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi barang, _eh_?"

Di tempat yang sama, Hinata dan Kyuubi yang melihat ada keramaian, datang mendekat. Hinata kemudia bertanya kepada seorang warga di dekatnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dengar-dengar, bajak laut Naruto, si buronan itu datang."

Hinata kaget. "Apa? Na-Naruto? Untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu. Katanya, dia ingin mengambil wanitanya kembali."

"Wanitanya? Siapa?" Hinata bingung. Siapa yang warga ini maksud dengan wanita Naruto.

"Dia putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga, putri Hinata."

Hinata merasa tidak percaya. Untuk apa Naruto sampai mencarinya begini. Maksudnya, dia _kan_ buronan. Untuk apa buronan menampakkan dirinya ke semua orang, dengan taruhan kepala yang akan terpenggal. Gila! Dan lagi, bagaimana Naruto bisa mengira bahwa Hinata ada di Suna?

"Hyuuga? Wanitanya? Aku?" Hinata masih bingung. Apa maksud dari semua ini.

Naruto kembali bersuara dengan lantang. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap Hinata sebagai barang."

"Itu suara Naruto." Pikir Hinata.

"Hinata itu gadisku." Lanjutnya. Hinata terkesima.

Astaga, sejak kapan Naruto menjadi sok romantis begini?

Deidara semakin tertawa dengan nyaring. "Buktikan kalau kau bisa mengambilnya kembali."

Di saat semua merasa tegang, Raja kerajaan Suna beserta permaisuri, putrinya dan pengawal, Raja Kerajaan Hyuuga, Shikamaru dan Chouji, datang sacara bersamaan. Minato kaget melihat Naruto yang dikenal sebagai bajak laut mirip putranya-Naru-yang hilang.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta izin dari ayah Hinata dan ayah kita."

Naruto berujar begitu lantang. Semua yang mendengarnya terharu, termasuk Hinata.

Deidara menyindir. "Heh, kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan bajak laut sepertimu?"

"Aku memang hanya seorang bajak laut, tapi aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku mampu membahagiakan Hinata."

Minato yang melihatnya merasa terharu. Apakah ini Naruto, benar-benar Naru putra mereka yang hilang? Minato yakin dia memang putranya, Naru, begitu juga Kushina. Ikatan batin antara orang tua dan anak memang kuat. Di lain sisi, Raja Hyuuga yang mendengar ketulusan dari seorang Naruto juga jadi ikutan luluh. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa mempercayakan putrinya kepada seorang bajak laut?

Deidara kembali bersuara. "Buktikan ucapanmu itu dengan cara bertarung denganku. Jika kau kalah, artinya kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Bahkan untuk melindunginya sajapun, kau takkan mampu."

"Baik. Aku terima tantanganmu."

**...**

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan pasir-pasir di sana. Tiupan nakalnya membawa agar rambut serta pakaian mereka yang ada di sana ikut menari mengikuti iramanya. Semua tegang, kelam, mencekam.

Naruto membuka jubahnya, begitupun Deidara. Mereka sama-sama menyiapkan pedang dan menyuruh agar yang lain menjauh. Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka sama-sama maju untuk menyerang satu sama lain.

Menit demi menitpun berlalu, keduanya seimbang dan sama-sama sudah lelah. Tarikan nafas yang saling beradu, bahu yang naik turun dengan cepat, serta lutut yang sudah goyang, tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka agar bisa menang dari sang lawan. Semua yang menyaksikan pun semakin tegang, terutama Hinata. Naruto dan yang lainnya bahkan tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya di sana.

Dengan persiapan matang, mereka melakukan serangan terakhir. Deidara menyerang, naruto menangkis. Tetapi buruk untuk naruto, tangannya licin akibat keringat dan darah sehingga pegangannya pada pedang sudah tak kuat sehingga pegangannya terlepas. Ini kesempatan yang baik untuk deidara, sehingga ketika naruto lengah, dia segera mengayunkan pedangnya kearah naruto. "Fufufu. Pertarungan akan segera berakhir."

"Narutooooo!"

Naruto kaget. "Eh, itu seperti suara Hinata."

Semua menoleh ke asal suara teriakan tersebut. Dan benar, itu Hinata. Sejak kapan Hinata berada di sana?

Dan Seperti mendapat kekuatan baru, Naruto segera mengambil pedangnya–yang tadi jatuh-kembali saat Deidara juga lengah akibat melihat arah dimana Hinata berada. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Dia harus menang agar bisa membuktikan bahwa dia pantas untuk melindungi Hinata. "Belum berakhir."

Pedang dan pedangpun kembali beradu. Kali ini Naruto lebih unggul karena ada Hinata yang menjadi penyemangatnya. Deidara semakin kesulitan. Dan satu serangan dari Naruto, pedang Deidara pun terlepas. Hanya tinggal satu kali tebasan, maka Naruto akan menang. Tapi Naruto berhenti sebelum ujung pedang mengenai deidara. Dia masih punya hati. Dia tak mungkin melukai Deidara, yang notabenenya adalah saudara kandungnya.

Deidara pucat, gemetaran, tapi bingung kenapa Naruto tidak mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak seperti kau. Aku masih punya hati." Ujar Naruto dan kemudian berbalik, memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Deidara masih belum bisa menerima kekalahannya. Dengan licik, dia mengambil pedangnya kembali dan berniat menyerang Naruto. Tapi usahanya tersebut gagal, karena Shikamaru lebih cepat menghadangnya.

"Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menyerang seseorang dari belakang."

Raja Minato pun menghampiri anaknya. "Kau kalah, anakku. Adikmulah yang menjadi pemenangnya."

Dan dengan begitu, semua yang menyaksikan ikut bersorak. Hinata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dengan tegang akhirnya berlari, menghambur ke pelukan naruto. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Hinata terisak bahagia.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hinata tepat ke mata indah sang putri Hyuuga. "Iya, terima kasih telah menjadi penyemangatku."

"Iya."

"Hinata…"

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. "A-ayah?"

"Ayah senang bisa melihatmu kembali."

Hinata menangis dan segera memeluk tubuh ayahnya. "Maafkan aku, ayah. Aku telah membuat ayah khawatir."

Raja Hiashi tersenyum. Diusapnya punggung anaknya yang sedikit bergetar; menenangkan. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kau selamat."

Dengan perlahan, Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Iya."

"Ehem… Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan bajak laut itu?" walaupun terdengar marah, sebenarnya Raja Hiashi telah merestui hubungan mereka, jikalau memang diantara mereka ada hubungan lebih.

Hinata merona. "Eh… I-itu…"

"Kami memiliki hubungan special." Suara di belakang yang Hinata tahu adalah Naruto mulai menjelaskan; membantu Hinata yang kebingungan mencari jawaban. "Dan setelah ini, aku ingin mengajak Hinata untuk ikut bersamaku kembali." Lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Hinata makin gugup, dan malu. "Na-Naruto…"

"Apa kelebihanmu sehingga yakin bahwa putriku akan bahagia bersamamu?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, suara orang dewasa yang lain telah terlebih dahulu menginterupsi. "Dia seorang Putra Mahkota kerajaan Namikaze. Dan saya, sebagai ayahnya ingin melamar putri anda-Hinata-untuk anak saya, Namikaze Naru, yang selama ini kita kenal sebagai bajak laut Naruto."  
Karena Hiashi sudah kenal minato sejak lama dan ingin menyatukan kedua kerajaan serta sudah tahu betapa tulus dan hebatnya seorang Naruto, akhirnya dia merestui.

"Itu terserah putriku saja."

"Eh." Hinata yang tiba-tiba diberi wewenang oleh ayahnya malah terpekik kaget. Dengan malu-malu dia menjawab, "A-aku… aku ingin bersama Naruto."

Semua tertawa bahagia, begitu pun Naruto. Dan apa kabar pangeran Namikaze kita yang satunya? Deidara akhirnya mengakui kekalahannya. Dia juga siap menanggung resiko dan dijatuhi hukuman oleh ayahnya akibat perbuatannya selama ini. Karena dia lelaki sejati, dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Dan Raja Minato menugaskannya untuk menjadi pengawal rakyat. Bukan pengawal dalam artian sebenarnya, hanya seseorang yang selalu adauntuk mengurus rakyatnya. Bukankah itu artinya dia yang akan menjadi penerus tahta berikutnya? Belum. Dia harus bisa belajar dewasa dan bijak dulu, baru diangkat menjadi raja.

Kenapa bukan Naruto? Karena Naruto akan tetap menjadi bajak laut, tetapi bajak laut yang tidak merugikan orang, dan berkeliling dunia bersama Hinata. Mungkin sesekali akan kembali mengunjungi orang tua dan mertuanya.

Mengenai Shikamaru, Temari yang menyaksikan kegagahannya -menghalang sang kakak- tadi menjadi semakin terpesona dengan Pangeran berambut nanas. Sepertinya akan terjadi hubungan keluarga di tiga kerajaan.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

Hinata menoleh malu. "Iya, Naruto?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Di hadapan semua orang, dia berseru lantang. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku, menjadi milikku, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku; anak kita, selamanya dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

"Iya Naruto, aku mau!" Hinata tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya pun juga ikut merasakan, bersama-sama memeluk Naruto dan Hinata dalam lingkupan sayap besarnya.

Semua bertepuk tangan. Akhir yang indah bukan? Karena semua memang akan indah pada waktunya.

.

.

**-END-**

**A/N : **Garing kriuk-kriuk. Bingung? Sama. xD Dan, astagaaa… kenapa ceritanya jadi sinetron begini? Alur cepat, perpindahan waktu cepat, kealayan yang nyempil, dan cerita yang agak maksa. Mana hampir setahun baru update lagi. xD #dibunuh

Saya masih awam, saya masih perlu banyak belajar. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha membuat tulisan yang lebih berkualitas.

Bingung Kyuubi di cerita ini seperti apa? Kyuubi di sini adalah makhluk langka (?) yang lahir dari telur yang diperebutkan oleh bajak laut maupun warga desa biasa karena kehebatannya, seperti cepat tumbuh besar, bisa merubah Sembilan ekornya menjadi ekor/ sirip ikan sehingga hebat dalam berenang *lihat chap 5 saat Kyuubi menolong Naruto dan Hinata yang terjun ke laut*, semakin besar Kyuubi maka dia akan tumbuh sayap dan tentunya bisa terbang walaupun membawa Hinata dan Naruto sekalipun. Dan yang paling diincar adalah kekuatannya untuk menemukan pulau harta karun~ dan sesuai perkembangannya, suara Kyuubi makin lama makin besar, tidak menjadi "pii~' lagi tetapi lebih seperti 'grrr'. Begitulah kira-kira. ^^

Dan saya ucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah menunggu, membaca, mereview bahkan mengfave fanfic ini. Saya benar-benar terharu~

**Special thanks : ZephyrAmfoter, **Tori Piya males LoGin**, Ans Micky Namikaze, **mijami**, Zoccshan, **Ind**, KATROK, **Asakura Echo Yume-chan**, Matsumoto Rika, **KOPLAK**, Monster April, **Guest**, Rurippe no Kimi, **NaHi's Lover**, Tanigawa Rizumi-chan, **Hinata uzumaki**, KuroMaki RoXora, **Kiranachan naruhina animez**, nubie, **IpJinchurikiJunibi**, Ghifia Kuraudo, **BellNicXie**, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, **abiresta**, ciya, **Sunny**, Asahi, **hinaru**, SitiNazuratul, **kiriko mahaera**, amexki chan, **Hanamoto Aika**, Rokuna Aldebaran, **Hyuna toki**, Hina chan, **posumah**, bhitychan, **Chelsi**, naruto, **Fran Fryn Kun, **never talk man**, Hyuna. Uzuhi, **petra-chan**, Ainaka Yuki, **Guest**, menma namikaze, **Jester**, LuluAngel, **atnanaruHina**.**  
**

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi yang jelas, kalian sangat berharga.

Saya exit!

05 Maret 2013

Love shower,

Maru

Salam damai NHL ^^v


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Jolly Roger Fantasy belongs to Iisaka Yukako

**Rate** T

**R**omance/**A**dventure

**N**aruto-**H**inata forever

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, AU, picisan, Alur cepat, EYD berantakan, cerita tidak berbeda jauh dengan komik aslinya, dll.

Sebelum membaca cerita, perhatikan **WARNING** terlebih dahulu!

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Btw, apakah ff yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik termasuk plagiat? Karena saya tidak meminta ijin kepada mangakanya terlebih dahulu. ._.a

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_Yosh! Douzo~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princes and Pirate's Love**

~('.'~) **-**Nimarmine- (~'.')~

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

Pelayaran mereka akhirnya mencapai hasilnya. Dengan bantuan Kyuubi, mereka dengan mudah menemukan pulau yang berisi penuh harta karun. Tepatnya pulau dimana bajak laut ternama—Flying Dutchman—menyembunyikan harta karunnya. Sekarang rubah aneh itu telah besar, tingginya sepinggang Hinata dan panjangnya sekitar semeter. Tidak sia-sia mereka membesarkan makhluk berekor sembilan itu.

Mereka singgah di tepi daratan, menurunkan jangkar dan kemudian mengarahkan tangga ke pasir pantai yang putih. Langit terlihat berwarna orange, menandakan bahwa hari beranjak sore. Sebagian dari mereka turun, bermaksud melihat-lihat sekeliling pulau. Sedangkan sebagian lagi berjaga di kapal.

Naruto memimpin sebagian awak yang berkeliling, termasuk Hinata, Kyuubi, Iruka-_san_, dan yang lainnya. Mungkin jumlah mereka sekitar sepuluh orang. Mereka melewati hutan yang lebat dan juga rindang. Sinar matahari sore mengintip malu di antara celah-celah dedaunan lebat. Iruka-_san_ mengikatkan sebuah tali ke batang-batang pohon yang mereka lewati, agar mereka tidak tersesat dan mudah kembali nantinya.

Setelah keluar dari hutan, di hadapan mereka kini terbentang tebing panjang yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai dengan arus deras. Dapat dipastikan, jika jatuh ke bawah sana susah untuk kembali lagi dengan selamat. Untung saja ada batang pohon besar yang tumbang, menjadi jembatan ke daerah seberang sana.

Mereka meniti dengan hati-hati, satu per satu. Jaraknya sekitar dua puluh meter, dan disarankan jangan melihat ke bawah jika sedang meniti batang pohon tersebut. Setelah semuanya berhasil meniti dengan aman, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Pulau ini sepi, pertanda bahwa tidak ada manusia yang menghuni pulau ini. hanya terdengar bunyi binatang yang saling sahut menyahut, dan semilir angin yang bergesekan dengan pepohonan.

"Lihat! Di sana ada kapal." Kapal besar terdampar di tengah pulau. Sepertinya terbawa arus besar akibat badai yang biasa terjadi di lautan. _Yah_, siapa yang tahu.

Kini mereka mulai memasuki kapal (yang badannya sudah banyak rusak) tersebut. Lantai kayunya berlubang, dinding-dinding patah, serta bendera—yang diyakini bargambar kepala tenggorak—itu tinggal setengah berkibar. Mereka yakin bahwa kapal ini milik Flying Dutchman, yang terkenal sebagai kapal hantu.

"Kapten Naruto, silahkan masuk duluan." Sepertinya Iruka-_san_ takut untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, hingga dia menyuruh kapten mereka berposisi di depan. "Kapten Naruto '_kan_ kapten, jadi harus memimpin." Itu hanya alasannya.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Bukankah semua orang tahu bahwa dia itu penakut dengan hal mistik, dan sekarang mereka ada di sebuah kapal 'hantu', jadi kenapa harus dia yang di depan?

Naruto mulai merinding. Tetapi perasaan takutnya kalah ketika dia teringat harta karun yang tersembunyi di kapal ini. Dia jadi bersemangat. "_Yosh_! Ayo kita mulai menjelajah isi kapal!

Mereka berpencar. Naruto, Hinata, dan Kyuubi mencari di bagian atas, sedangkan sisanya di lantai bawah. Satu per satu ruangan dimasuki, cuaca yang mulai gelap membuat cahaya pandangan mereka semakin minim.

"_Hatchi_…" Hinata bersin. Wajar saja, kapal ini kan sudah lama terbengkalai. Setiap memasuki ruangan, setiap kali itu juga dia bersin. Kasihan juga, hidungnya sampai memerah begitu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

Hinata mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sedikit alergi terhadap debu—_hatchi_!" dan bersin barusan mengamini ucapannya. _Toh_, Naruto dan Kyuubi (jika termasuk) baik-baik saja. Berarti hidung Hinata memang sensitif.

"Ini, pakailah!" Naruto memberikan sapu tangannya untuk dijadikan penutup hidung Hinata. Naruto memaklumi, Hinata yang _notabene_nya seorang putri, pasti jarang berhadapan dengan tempat kotor.

"Terima kasih."

Tidak ada yang spesial di lantai atas ini, hanya terdiri dari beberapa ruangan berisi senjata berdebu juga persediaan makanan yang sudah berkapuk. _Oh_, abaikan saja tengkorak-tengkorang di pojok ruangan itu.

"Kapten, di bawah sini."

Naruto, Hinata, dan Kyuubi segera turun ketika awak kapal memanggil pemuda pirang tersebut. Mungkin mereka telah menemukan ruangan berisi harta karun.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat ketika memasuki ruangan itu adalah, banyaknya peti harta karun yang telah dikelilingi awak kapal. Mereka tertawa sumringah, dan segera mempersilahkan kapten mereka untuk lewat.

Benar saja. Kepingan-kepingan emas (yang tidak diketahui berapa jumlahnya) menyembul penuh dari peti tersebut. Sedangkan peti-peti lainnya berisi barang-barang berharga yang juga terbuat dari emas. Entah berapa lama Flying Dutchman mengumpulkan hasil jarahannya ini, yang jelas kini harta tersebut menjadi milik mereka.

Tanpa berlama-lama, mereka mulai mengangkut peti-peti itu. Tidak semua, karena jumlah mereka juga terbatas. Lagi pula, mereka bukanlah bajak laut tamak yang menginginkan harta karun hanya menjadi milik mereka sendiri. Tidak, mereka tidak begitu. Mereka hanya mengambil seperlunya, menyisakan sebagian untuk siapa pun yang nantinya berhasil menemukan tempat ini. Itu lah yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan bajak laut lainnya.

"Baiklah! Bawa harta yang bisa dibawa, dan kita segera kembali ke kapal." Perintah Naruto. Sebelum hari beranjak malam, mereka harus mulai berjalan kembali. Menghindari kegelapan juga binatang buas yang biasa berkeliaran di malam hari, mereka mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai.

Ini juga alasannya. Jika mereka membawa semua harta karun tersebut, pasti langkah mereka akan semakin lambat. Mereka tidak ingin terlalu berlama-lama di tempat yang beresiko besar, apalagi ada seorang gadis—Hinata—di sini.

Sekitar empat puluh menit, mereka telah sampai di kapal. Awak yang menunggu dengan sabar, bersorak girang karena rekan-rekan mereka kembali dengan selamat, dan tentunya dengan membawa harta karun incaran semua bajak laut.

"Bentangkan layar! Kita segera berangkat menuju Suna!"

"YA!" semua ikut semangat mendengar perintah Naruto. Mereka tahu betul rencana Naruto, dan sebentar lagi rencana itu akan terwujud.

.

.

"Setelah kita menemukan harta karun itu, aku akan segera melangsungkan pesta pernikahan kita, Hinata."

.

.

-END-

06 November 2013

A/N : Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir, dan baca sampai akhir. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview, mengalert, dan memfavorit cerita ini. Kalian berharga!


End file.
